


《威士忌与伏特加》 [GB·BG]《暴雨》诺曼杰登乙女向同人

by tiliya



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 46,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiliya/pseuds/tiliya
Summary: 本来已经全删掉了，结果还有人想看。。弱弱的补发一下。上下篇。上篇4w5字注意，小心手指滑到发麻。。。[加粗]警告[加粗]黏糊糊的爱情故事，两人游玩方式特别，有互相嗯嗯情节、女攻情节描写有、男性被束缚情节有。不适勿入。18+，18岁以下请关闭此页面
Relationships: Norman Jayden/OCfemale, 诺曼·杰登/原创女主角
Kudos: 32





	1. 上篇

门铃响了半天，你才听到屋里有窸窸窣窣的声音渐近。  
屋里的人似乎又挣扎了一会儿，门销才被拉开。  
大门开启一条狭隙，门缝里露出男性疲惫憔悴的面容。他原本忧郁深邃的眼睛也混浊了，眼底下有极黑的阴影，但却遮不住他原本秀气的容貌。  
辞职了也没好好休息？他到底干嘛了？你满头疑问。  
“杰登，我帮你把离职手续拿来了，有一堆文件需要你签字，否则离职补助领不到啊。”  
“噢……”无力地抬眼看了看你，视线又落到你手里的文件袋，你的前同事打开了门。  
“你还好吗？一个月没见你了，怎么感觉还是这么累？”你有点担心他，关切地问。  
“还活着，而已。”他连声音都变得疲怠，“随便坐，我去给你倒杯喝的……”  
“我来帮你。”你觉得他有点恍惚，连忙要帮他。  
“不用，这点事情我还能做到……”屋主人穿了一身不知道多久没洗过的旧睡衣，晃晃悠悠地进了厨房。你迟疑了一下，还是选择在客厅里扒拉出一块地方坐下了。  
独居男人真的——好糊弄啊！茶几上丢满了各种外卖袋和披萨盒，衣服也随地乱扔。如果不是只有他一个人的生活痕迹，你还以为他头天晚上和谁共赴云雨了。  
观察他的生活环境半天，你突然察觉厨房里没了动静。  
“杰登？”试着唤了他一声，没有得到回应。  
你赶忙起身到厨房看他，这公寓的主人趴在堆满外卖盒子的餐桌上，一动不动。  
惊得你走近他查看他状况。  
“你怎么了？杰登？你还清醒吗？”  
轻轻推了推他，对方哼唧了一声作为对你的回应。  
“头晕得厉害？站的起来吗？去床上躺着吧？”  
他轻微地嗯了一声，蠕动了一下身体，没能站起来。  
你叹了口气，试着扶起他。一下子，男性的体重几乎全落在你身上，你赶忙扶稳他。  
出乎你意料，将近一米九的他，那么高，却非常轻。他太瘦了，比离职的时候瘦了好多，你叹息着架起他走进卧室。  
小心地把他放在床上，为他盖上被子，你观察他紧蹙的眉，拧出来的抬头纹。他瘦到脸颊都凹下去了，胡茬早就冒出来，给他发青的面庞又增加了凄惨颜色。  
“杰登？”你拍拍他的脸颊。  
“嗯……”他眼睛都睁不开，含糊地应了一声。  
看他这状况，别说读文件签字，连清醒神智都没了。  
扔下病弱状态的前同事不管，你着实良心不安。万一下次再来，你看到的说不定就是一具凉透的尸体了。  
犹豫了几秒钟，你立刻决定留下来照顾他。反正家里也没什么急事等你处理。  
正好手机电量不足了，你从背包里翻出充电线，坐在他床边暗处的躺椅上充电。玩了会手机，你犯了困，从他满地的衣物里拎出条看起来略微干净些的毯子，盖在膝上，迷迷乎乎睡了。  
突然听见床上的人爬起来了，你睁眼看他，男性正走向洗手间，脚步发虚。  
一边走一边脱下衣服，他根本没注意你还坐在床边的躺椅里。  
努力把视线从他胯间摇晃的物件上移开，你看他的身体——可真是瘦骨嶙峋的。吃外卖也没长胖啊？  
他这状态能洗澡吗？你竖起耳朵听他在洗手间里的动静。  
你看了看表，才傍晚时分。听着他伴着水声的咳嗽声，你直觉他八成是感冒了。没洗多久，他跌跌撞撞出来了，浑身上下只有腰间瞎缠的的一条浴巾。  
走到床边，他才发现你的存在。  
“啊，你没走……”  
眼睛睁开一条缝，他努力看向你。  
“我觉得你状态不太好，今晚留下来陪你。”  
“谢谢……应该，死不了。”  
说完，他一下子栽回床上，赤裸的脊背骨骼凸起，随着呼吸，肋骨清晰可见，让你不忍心再看。  
“我怕明天来就只能替你收尸了！”  
“谢谢你……我是有点冷……”  
你摸了摸他的头发，湿漉漉的，顺手向下摸了他的身体，也是湿的，他根本没擦干身体。  
“你头发都没擦干，会感冒啊。”  
“唔……”似乎根本没听进去你说什么，他脸侧埋在枕头里，又没了动静。  
你有点纠结，要不要帮他收拾一下。但想起他档案里的那些内容，你犹豫了，只帮他把被子拽上来，盖住他。  
坐回躺椅里，你又玩了会手机，却听见床上的人呼吸声逐渐粗重，痛苦难耐。

看着他拧着眉头在被窝里翻来覆去，脸色格外潮红，你忍不住探手摸他额头。  
烫。他的肌肤烫得你手心被针扎了似的。  
“杰登，你在发烧，家里有药品吗？”  
“发烧……我才没发烧……什么药……没有药……”咕咕哝哝回答完你，他又没了动静。  
这可要命了。体感温度他已经高烧，不赶紧降温会让他的状况更加危险。你在脑海里检索了最近的药店位置，摸出工作证和钱，从他外套里翻出门钥匙，飞速跑出门买药回来。  
接了杯水，你扶起他。  
“杰登，醒醒，把药吃了。”  
“噢……”他半睡不醒的，任你鼓捣他。  
把药片塞进他嘴里，小心地看他咽下去。  
你让他躺平，盖回被子，他却握住你手指，低声呓语。你听不懂他在讲什么，也不忍心甩开他，只能双手握了他热乎乎的手，轻轻拍他手背。  
趴在他床边看他，你愈发觉得他长的好看。他现在又生着病，眉眼间泛了病态的红，胡茬邋邋遢遢的，但却更加可爱。  
目不转睛地盯了他好久，你都有了睡意。  
但他突然睁开眼睛，直勾勾地看着你。  
“你感觉好点了吗？要喝水么？”你探手摸了摸他额头，热度还是很高。  
“还好。你还在。”他的表情有些忧郁，却又释然。  
“还是陪着你吧。你这状态也太危险了。”  
“我想和你聊天……”  
“说吧，我听你讲。”他依旧握了你手指，完全没有放开的迹象，你只能用另一只手臂撑住下巴，找了个舒服点的姿势。  
“以前我小的时候，家里还有……，大学毕业后，我被FBI招募……，那时候我遇到了……所以才染上了药物成瘾症……”  
好困！你听得完全睁不开眼睛。但他似乎没有停下的打算，继续努力向你述说自己的事情。  
你用最后的理智打开手机上的工作系统，上报了请假单，然后什么都不记得了。  
你醒来时，天已大亮，人肉朗读机睡得倒挺安稳，轻轻呼吸着，一脸无辜。  
杰登的嘚嘚嘚太催眠了！你在心底吐槽他。  
抬身想摸他额头，却发现他的手指和你的还拉在一起，纠缠不清。  
轻轻拉开他手指，你爬起来活动僵硬的身体，出门帮他买了热狗和牛奶回来，放在他床头柜上。  
又帮他倒了水，药也摆好，你才悄悄离开他的公寓。  
但你却在办公桌后叹气，愁苦。  
为什么满脑子都是那个男人半死不活的样子？  
完全放不下他。只是略有交情的同事而已……为什么想起他痛苦的睡颜就觉得胸口发闷？  
难道母性发作，对他产生了保护欲？  
思考了很久，你终于下定决心，不就是照顾他吗！做了！  
下班路上买了些吃的，你直接奔向杰登的公寓。  
依旧敲了半天门，他才开了门，比昨天气色好了些，但还是病殃殃的。  
“忘带东西了吗？”  
“我有点担心你，路过看看。”  
你仔细看他，虽然下巴上还有青色印记，但他居然刮了胡子。看来他状况好些了。  
“劳你费心了，目前还活着。”让你进屋，他去厨房接了杯水给你。  
“还发烧吗？”你看了看杯子，洗的还算干净，才喝了一口。  
“好多了。谢谢你给我的药。”  
“我给你带了些吃的。早上的热狗吃了吗？”  
“吃不下……牛奶喝掉了，谢谢。”  
他扯过餐椅，坐在你对面。  
你掏出他的离职文件给他看，他心不在焉的，你说要在什么地方签字，他立刻签了，看都不看。  
要是卖身契放这里，他也会签下去吧？！你被他的无所谓态度震惊了。  
陪着他坐了一会，你觉得杰登的脸色逐渐发白，他捂着额头走进洗手间，听到他干呕的声音。  
吐了一会，他又没声息了。  
你担心了，进洗手间一看，他跌在地上，上半身趴在马桶上不动。  
呃……这可怎么办？你轻轻扶起他坐直。他闭着眼睛，呼吸轻微。下颌全是自己的口水和疑似胃液，看来没吃饭，他也没东西能吐。  
你扯了毛巾沾湿帮他擦拭，顺便擦了他的胸口。  
“杰登？你听得到我说话吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“我送你去医院？”  
“不……我只是，头晕……”  
虚弱地回答你，他用力拉住你的手臂。  
你把他搂在怀里，他贴在你肩胛上，困难痛苦地呼吸。你不敢放手，只能试着抱起他，但下一刻你又震惊了！你居然能把他抱起来？！一米九的男人，居然这么轻！他到底怎么能瘦成这样？  
你把他放回床上，盖上被子。  
在你印象里，他又高又帅，有一种神秘忧郁的气质，让你对他略有好感。但因为他的情感问题，你也从未越过那条线。  
可现在不一样了，万一他真的挂掉，你就是直接关系者。  
你愁的不行，试图得到答案，解决问题。  
“你这是怎么回事？实验后遗症吗？”  
“嗯……药……不能再碰……”  
“你有药物成瘾？！是不是那个T……”  
“嗯……在戒……吃不下饭……”  
“你在折磨自己啊？！”他的惨况让你瞬间同情心爆表。  
“我能行的……我……”  
昏昏沉沉瘫在床上，他仿佛在催眠自己。  
“我帮你戒药。我照顾你，你一切都要听我的。”  
“好……听你的……”  
也不知道他到底有没有明白你在说什么，或只是反射性地回你，但你坚定了看顾他的决心。  
给妈妈发了短信让她帮你照顾宠物，你立刻开始制订杰登修复计划。  
正巧次日休假，你迅速开始行动。  
你带了一堆食材杀到他公寓，还带了酒，是平常爱喝的威士忌。这次你直接开门而入，把杰登吓得从被窝里跳起来。  
“你怎么有钥匙？”  
“当然是你的。你虚弱到出不了门，你的一切我都包管了。”  
“我，你……”  
“起来，吃点东西。几天没吃饭了？先喝点牛奶。”  
摁着他硬吃了一点软食和牛奶麦片，你让他坐在窗前晒晒太阳，消化一下。  
拎出新买的被子和床上用品，你洗完烘干放在一边。  
“我要彻底处理你。别反抗，乖点。”  
“你要……”  
“你这环境不行，我叫了局里专属的家政人员来收拾一下。一会就到，我帮你洗个澡，换上干净睡衣，我都买了。”  
你三下五除二把他剥光，反正他现在病弱，也拗不过你，横抱起光溜溜的他，你走向洗手间。  
“你放下我！”被异性抱在怀里，男人无力地挣扎。  
“老实点，我帮你好好洗个澡。”  
“别管我了。为什么要为我做这些事情……”  
“你都病到半死不活了，我还能扔下你不管？看着你等死？”  
“我才没有等死！”  
“那就乖点，我可从来没帮人干过这些事。”  
被你的气势震撼到，他乖乖闭嘴听你指挥。  
让他倚在墙上，你打开莲蓬头，试了试水温，拉过他的手臂浇了上去。  
“呜！”他哼着抖了一下。  
“太烫了吗？”  
“再热点，凉。”  
“你还挺怕冷的？”调热水温，你仔细冲刷他的身体。  
他羞窘到不敢看你，抬着眼睛看天花板。  
这可让你逮到了细细观察他躯体的机会。  
其实他身材底子很好，只不过因为ARI实验加上药瘾，耗尽了他的健康。  
男性平坦的胸脯上也曾有些肌肉痕迹，腹部平平，却也有可以锻炼出八块腹肌的肌肉层，结实又薄。  
继续向下看，你不禁感慨他的软物色泽粉红，连垂着的状态都完美可爱。  
“这里也要我帮你洗吗？”你有点跃跃欲试。  
“不，不用！我自己来！”他紧张万分侧过身，糊弄地擦洗那里。  
“洗干净！我要检查！”他慌乱的状态让你嗤笑他。  
“你别……”  
“别什么？都给我洗干净。”  
被强迫的男性小声絮叨抱怨你，只能乖乖听话。  
洗到半截，有敲门声，你跑去给家政人员开了门，回来继续洗他。  
把他洗的白白净净，你扯过浴巾擦他。  
“卧室处理完毕了。”工作人员敲门通知你。  
“好。”  
擦干他身体，吹干他头发，你又换了条干浴巾裹好他，把他安顿进清爽干净的被窝里。  
杰登缩在被窝里看你们，有点可怜巴巴。  
“他的衣物要带回处理中心洗吗？”  
“不用，分类堆好，我帮他处理。床单被单那些全扔了吧。”  
“好的。”  
局里专职的处理人员并没有好奇心和废话，利落地按你要求，将前FBI探员诺曼杰登的公寓收拾完毕，向你告辞。  
你去吃了饭，顺便喝了杯威士忌，虽然大中午就在喝酒，不太好，但你总有些冲动的事情想做。  
你给他弄了些热牛奶，递给缩在被子里的他。  
“你为什么要照顾我。”  
“喜欢，同情，都有。”  
“……谢谢。”  
“你肠胃太弱，喝些热牛奶再睡午觉。”  
你看着乳白奶液灌进他秀气的唇瓣里，有吻他的冲动。  
“你把我当病号养？”  
“你本来就是病号，又不肯去医院！过一会把药吃了，早点恢复健康。”  
“又要吃药！”似乎回忆起抗生素苦到舌头发麻的味道，他的眉都挤到一起了。  
你挺不喜欢看到他紧抿着唇、蹙着眉的表情，这让他嘴角的法令纹都冒出来了。  
回忆起他还是你同事时的模样。他总是低垂着眼睛，眼里有深沉的忧伤，似乎有无限的痛苦往事。你想替他抚平眉间的皱纹，但他看着你的眼神总是直率而天真，像从未踏入过人类社会的幼兽。  
想吻他的眉眼。想让这双眼睛带上笑意。甚至，想让他的唇在情动的时候吻你肩膀。  
“杰登，我想吻你。”望着他，你不由自主地说出了心底的渴望。  
“你不介意我……”  
“我知道你之前的绯闻对象是男人。”  
“嗯。”  
“档案记录，你和他曾经在同个公寓出入过。关系匪浅，你们不是普通同事，对吗？”  
“没错。我……和他同居，也跟他做了。”  
“哦……”  
“你没有别的想知道？”  
“你喜欢他吗？”  
“……喜欢。但我不知道他对我的感觉。是否只是想要我的身体，还是真的……”  
“你这身体弱兮兮的，搞你干嘛？”  
“可能对某些人有吸引力？”  
“诶……”  
“你现在才发觉我不是个通常意义上的男人吗？”  
“我早知道了啊。你不会忘了吧，你所有的档案都在我办公室，归我管理。如果我要对你做相同的事情，你会拒绝我吗？”  
“理论上你对我做什么，我都不会拒绝。我答应过你。”  
“原来你那时候没烧糊涂啊。”  
他呆然地看着你的手凑近他睡裤。  
“那我就要这么做了……我想对你做的事。”  
“你明明知道我之前是和……”  
“知道知道。”  
“那你还对我……对我做这种事……”  
探进他睡裤里，你握住他和体温同样发热的男性器官。  
“我觉得你非常可爱，很喜欢你。也想试试你到底会不会对女人硬起来。”  
“别……我有点……”  
“我这么弄你，反感吗？”  
“不是反感，是……不安。”  
“不要担心，试一试。如果不是因为你吃了抗生素，还能给你来点威士忌壮胆。”  
“你喝酒了？”  
“喝了酒才有胆量这么对你啊。”  
“我比较喜欢伏特加。等我好一些，陪你喝……”  
“好啊，你得先把身体养好。”  
虽然在哄他，你手底下也没停，依然仔细轻柔的套弄他的弱点。  
他咬紧下唇，眯起眼睛，不由自主地弯下腰，身体随着你帮他揉弄肉棒的动作颤抖，这是男人动情的表现。  
果然有快感。你仔细观察他的表情，加大手下力度和频率。  
“呼……我觉得身体好热……”  
“躺下，我帮你弄出来。”  
他似乎渐渐能感受到被强制撸管的快意，听话地躺平。  
“呃呃……慢点，慢点……我……”  
他试图把手指压在你手上减缓你的速度，但没几下就失力地松开了，只能用另一只手掌捂住眼睛，全身发抖。  
突然男性的身体停滞了，你手里的热物几乎弹跳着打在你掌心里，喷吐出大量体液。  
“你对我的服务挺有感觉啊？”  
“我……不知道……”  
“哇，你多久没射过了？精液好浓，这么多……”  
你抬起手腕，男性的体液黏稠到发白，缓缓流下。  
“不记得，没有印象……自从我用那种药减缓ari的痛楚，好像就没有过……”  
“实验进行了两年……你都没，没开过荤？！”  
“我，不记得了……”男性的意识有点混浊，开始茫然。  
扯了纸擦掉他的精液，你解开他的睡衣衣扣。男人平坦干瘦的胸膛肌肤已经变得粉红，那两颗小可怜乳尖也硬立了，随着他的喘息颤动。  
“还能继续做吗？”  
“你是想问我还能不能射出来？”  
“能行吗？”  
“奉陪到死。”他喘着气从牙缝里挤出誓言般的话语。  
“我想要你好好地活下去。你喜欢我么？”  
“嗯，很喜欢。”  
得到他的答案，你才放下心，脱掉自己的衣服，凑近他。  
拽掉他的睡裤，你才看到他的欲望挺立的模样。和你想象中的一样美，却比你想象的大了很多，和他的体型相比较，确实略大了。  
即使已经倾泻过一次，深粉色的肉物依旧硬挺，微微翘起的外表，美得仿佛博物馆里的艺术品。丝毫没有疲软的热物还挂着刚才射出来的黏稠精液，被你充满好奇地围观，更颤抖着流出透明的前液。  
他好敏感！容易性奋！这下倒不用过度润滑了，你雀跃地想。  
“杰登，你这个好大啊……”  
“大不大的……你喜欢才行。”  
“好美，喜欢！”  
尝到性欲甜头的男性挣扎起身，搂住你。  
“我，我能和你……”  
“这话应该我对你说，我要吃掉你了。”  
受到鼓励，他压上你，滑溜溜的肉棒试探着进入你。  
“啊……你的身体里……好烫……好舒服……”  
你打开腿让他进入更深，身体内部完全被他撑开，这种感觉别提有多爽，如果他再射进来——  
“动一动，杰登，你能更舒服。”你诱导他，这让男性完全失去理智。  
杰登几乎昏了头般，粗喘着挺腰，男性进攻般的律动让你也开始觉得兴奋，但他身体还是虚弱，没一会就趴在你身上，只剩下生物本能反应的抽插动作。  
察觉到他开始脱力，你索性搂住他滚了半圈，将他压在身下。  
“你……干什么……”  
“你身体刚好些，别过劳了，我来吧。”  
你坐起来，彻底吞掉他。  
杰登发出噫噫啊啊的混乱呻吟，完全没有了平常的冷淡模样。  
仔细研磨挤压他的热物，你还有余力观察他的表情，他的脸上一片带着魅色的迷茫，胸膛起伏越来越快，手臂也不知道该放在哪里，胡乱挥舞，你索性拉住他的手与他十指相握。  
随着你逼迫他的节奏加快，他手掌握紧了，眼珠上翻，发出哭泣般的呻吟，第一次在异性体内释放了自己。  
感觉到他的注入，你没停，继续摩擦他已经变软的肉物，又强迫他变硬了些。  
“不行了……我要喘不上气了……这样，也太……”  
“太什么？”你持续逼迫他。  
“太刺激了……好爽啊啊……我……我要……只剩下想要射精的欲望了！”  
“那就射……我也希望你能灌满我……”  
他呜咽着又射出来一波，硬物才勉强软下来。你觉得他快要兴奋到哭出来，泪水在他眼眶里打转。喘了半天，他才能勉强开口。  
“我的腿……都抬不起来了……原来别人说的做爱做到……射精到腿软，是真的……”  
“男性的高潮状态我可体会不到，羡慕你们。”  
“你这次有……高潮吗？”仿佛习惯性地握住你的手指，他试探的问。  
“很遗憾，完全没有。”  
看他表情有点丧气，你立刻又安慰他。  
“但是你的那东西真的很棒，那么大，而且硬起来好漂亮，是完美的性器。你现在身体这么差，养好了的话，肯定可以……”  
“你喜欢我这个？还会和我做？以后还会来吗？”他的声音有些期盼，一连串地问你。  
“喜欢，下次帮你洗澡的时候，可以给你口一下呢，我想尝尝你。另外，我把宠物带来可以吗？陪着你几天，我的小可怜都寂寞了。”  
“嗯……带它来……你愿意和我一起住么？”他仿佛突然下了决心。  
“哇，我才上了你一次，你就想让我负责了！”  
“……你想吃完就跑？我可全射进去了，万一你怀上了……别想逃离我。”  
“就你这破体质，里面能有几个精子啊？你睡一会，我先去买药。”  
“下次，还是戴套吧……吃药不好……”他还在喘息，却关心你。  
“没事，还是我吃药吧，我喜欢你射进来的感觉。等等，你戴过套吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“你不会是……被捅的那个？”  
“是……”他羞赧的把脸埋到枕头里。  
“哈哈？你这个漂亮的肉棒，还是第一次进到别人身体里吗？！”  
“……是……别说了！”  
“不行了我快笑死了！”  
男性自尊遭到沉重打击，他猛地坐起来把你推倒在床上，狠狠吻你。  
“要不是我现在体力不够，我一定把你操到……”  
“说到做到？把身体养好。我会给你准备病患营养餐，早点把你的小身板养出肉来，你有空要稍微锻炼一下肌肉，行不行？”  
“你说什么都行，做什么都可以，只要你……”他索性趴在你怀里，他的汗水流淌到了你身上，微热，比你的体温还要热。  
“你太寂寞了。以后我天天陪着你，别担心。”  
“好。”  
“起来吃药！”  
“别！我不想吃！”  
完全不是你对手的前FBI探员，诺曼杰登，被你按着乖乖吃下了苦到他崩溃的退烧药。  
他也遇到了唯一会凌虐他的恶魔。

不知道是不是因为和别人挤在一张单人床上，还是因为对方紧贴着你的肩沉睡，你昨晚睡得很不安生。他的呼吸浊热又不稳，让你很担心他，一晚上醒了好多次。  
但每次都能感觉到他的不安定，时不时呓语或抽搐，让你更担忧了。  
天已蒙蒙亮，你决定不再赖床，要好好照顾他。轻轻地把他推开，你起身看他。  
睡梦中的男性依旧皱着眉头，面容憔悴。枯瘦的肩膀露在被子外，肩胛处的皮肤上还印着你在兴奋状态下留给他的浅红齿痕。  
突然回忆起昨晚上他在你身下的情欲模样——做的太狠了。他身体太差，但昨晚的他仿佛上瘾一样，缠着你做，性奋到完全不像他。  
你也只能配合他，一次又一次地帮他释放自己，直到他失去声息。他突然昏厥，把你吓得够呛，查看了半天，发现他呼吸心跳都正常才放下心。  
想起来都有点后怕，你居然和发着烧的他做了那么多次。万一弄坏他身体——  
赶紧摸他额头，幸好他现在的体温没那么高了，他在好转。  
悄悄离开他，你起床洗漱。  
杰登的公寓被家政人员清理干净了。环视屋里，你总觉得房间空空荡荡的，查看了下，只有些基本的家具和用具。  
转回卧室，这公寓的主人也醒来了，掀了被子在穿睡衣。你突然发现他腹部和腿上的干涸精液印记，男性没当回事，继续穿衣服。  
“你身上这些东西洗一下啊！”你马上阻止他穿衣服，弯腰抱起他。  
“你不要再这样抱我！！我自己能走！”杰登羞怒吼你。  
“你今天倒挺有精神的。等你胖到我抱不动，我就不抱你了。”走进浴室，你把他放在脚凳上，拽过莲蓬头，把水温调到很热，才淋向他腹部。他懒得反抗你了，摊开身体随你处理。  
帮他洗刷瘦到凹下去的小腹，摸上那里，你分外心疼，暗暗下定决心，一定要把他的身体养好。  
当你搓洗他腿间软物时，你突然忆起昨晚这东西有多么坚硬灼烫，滚烫的巨物几乎将你刺穿。回想起来，你觉得鼻血快流下来了。  
“要再来一发吗？”发觉你看他性器的眼神不对，杰登立刻邀请你。  
“别闹了，昨晚上你可没少射，还有存货吗？”  
“我还能……”  
眼瞅着你手里的东西开始抬头，也热起来。  
“不，你不能！”果断弹了一下他的球囊，你试图让他冷静。  
“操！好疼！我不举的话你要负全责！”钝疼让男性飙出脏字，弯腰捂住弱点。  
“负责，绝对负责。别硬起来，快点洗完吃饭！”  
帮他擦干身体，他蹦着穿上睡裤，似乎害怕碰到那里。  
“我没有用力啊……”你满怀歉意，扶住他，让他靠在你身上。  
“你的没用力，差点把我蛋蛋敲碎了！”杰登抱怨不停，又摸了一下自己的胯间。  
“要不去医院？！”  
“不去！你一天到晚想把我弄到医院去，拒绝！”  
“去看一下吧，万一有挫伤……”  
“你敢逼我去医院，我就跟医生说，是你上我的时候弄伤的。”  
“你敢？！”  
“你敢我就敢！”他语气凶恶地和你较劲，但仍旧贴在你身上，依恋地摸你。  
你突然发觉他的性格没有你想象中那么冷漠。他的真正模样，仿佛冰冷湖面下暗藏的急流，或是坚实地壳下汹涌的熔岩。  
但他更像冰里包裹的火焰，你不小心敲裂了那层冰壳，那火焰已经从裂隙里涌出，开始灼烧你。  
他看着你把早餐放到桌上，又开始闹别扭。  
“简单清爽的三明治，你需要新鲜维生素。”  
“啊……我不想吃东西。”嘟囔着把盘子推还给你，杰登端起牛奶喝了一口。  
“光喝牛奶不行，你早晚会搞坏你的胃！”  
“一点都不想吃，放过我吧。”他别扭的表情像个小孩子。  
“你不听话的话……我就把你撸到射出来，用你的精液灌满这个杯子，最后让你自己喝下去。”  
“你说什么？！”被你突如其来的猥亵发言吓到，他抬头吃惊地望你。  
“听说男性的精液蛮有营养，你不吃饭，就只能喝那个咯。”  
被你调戏到涌上倔劲，杰登怼你：“你倒是给我撸出来啊？”  
“你要是射了，就乖乖吃饭？”  
“说到做到。”  
你立刻低头吻他，他口腔里的弱点被你发现了。只要用舌尖刮他上腭，他会立刻敏感到整个身体都变软下来——除了那坚挺。  
嗯嗯唔唔地被你强吻，同时被你揉摸的还有男性腿间物体。  
捏了几分钟，你唰地脱下他睡裤，半凸的物件跳了出来，甩出透明液体。  
“这不已经站起来了吗？”  
“你，你休想……”  
他绷紧身体，拒绝你玩弄的模样也非常幼稚可爱。  
“你这又快了…试试还能坚持一分钟吗？”握住他的热物，你用指尖在那上面胡乱轻戳。  
“啊……混蛋……你就想……想……”  
“想上你，玩你，反正你现在不是我的对手。”你继续挑衅他，但手里没停歇地揉他肉棒玩耍。  
“妈的……唔……”一边骂骂咧咧，男性却开始沉沦在你的服务中，发出舒服的呻吟声。  
“我还以为你不会讲脏话呢。”细致地捻按他敏感顶端，你又嘲笑他。  
“操……我又不是什么……啊……”骂人话突然转变成高潮呻吟，杰登干瘦的双腿抖着、身体僵住，下一刻，大量的浓稠体液喷在餐桌桌腿上，白色的浊液沿了物体缓慢流下。  
“哇……你这算是天赋异禀吗？又瘦弱又生病，只有性器硬的不像话，还这么能射。”  
“操……”男性脱力又羞窘，无力地倚在餐椅里，只能用脏话反击你，但他高潮后的嗓音嘶哑绵软，让你更加喜欢他。  
“你连讲脏话的声音都这么好听！”  
“我是……上你当了！”  
“你是男人，答应的事不能反悔。看你瘦的，都不成人形了。赶紧养胖起来，别像昨晚一样昏过去了。”  
“我昨晚才不是昏倒！是累睡着了！”  
“好好，累的。快把三明治吃掉。”  
抱怨着你，他也没再拒绝，等你给他清理干净，乖乖地吃了早饭。  
你就这么轻易地住进他的公寓，和他开始了照顾者与被照顾者的同居生活。  
又陪了他几天，下班后你回了趟家，把宠物和宠物用品打包拎过来。  
他看到你的猫笼，露出一丝放松情绪，他喜欢猫。你刚放下心来，他看到你另一个笼子时，发出崩溃般的哀吼。  
“你居然养了只！鸽！子！”  
“你怕鸟？！”  
“我讨厌鸟类！”他挥着手，一副厌恶的表情。  
“别怕别怕，咕咕平常都飞到外面玩，只有晚上才回来。”  
“我才不怕它！你还给它起名字？！”  
“我警告你，不准趁我不在的时候把咕咕烤着吃了！”  
“你放心！我绝对不碰它！你警告它不准在卧室里拉屎！”  
杰登的过激反应把你逗乐了，怎么会有这么可爱的男性！你放下宠物笼，搂住他，用自己的唇压住他的。  
仿佛炸毛的动物瞬间被抚慰，杰登立刻回应你的吻。  
“呜嗯……”  
你挑逗他的舌，让他发出情动的呻吟。  
用深切真挚的吻安慰了他，他的小情绪立刻消弭，催你赶紧收拾宠物。你把咕咕从开着的窗放出去，才放出猫来。你的胖猫倒不认生，在你脚边蹭了蹭，立刻开始领地探索。肥猫把屋里仅有的家具蹭完，在杰登脚踝上来了一圈，仿佛不过瘾，又倒回去蹭了他一遍。  
“你是它的了。”你嘲笑他。  
“我现在是它主人的。来，继续，吻我。”坐进沙发里，他解开自己睡衣扣子。  
“我给你打包了芝士焗饭，你先把饭吃了吧？”  
你的视线黏在男性消瘦的胸膛上，无法移开。他即使已经瘦到脱相，在你眼中也格外有性吸引力。  
“我还不饿。而且我更想吃你……或者，你吃了我。”  
“你能行吗？”但你还是很担心他的身体状况。  
“不要问男人能不能行，你眼前的这个男人，正等着你来治疗。”  
见你痴迷的看自己，他毫不犹豫地继续脱掉睡裤，将自己的欲望中心给你看，等了你一会儿，你仍旧没动，他有点急躁地撸动自己那里。  
被你好吃好喝地养了几天，他的精神好多了，脸上也有了些血色。  
但在你眼前自慰似乎让他觉得非常刺激，杰登面颊潮红，喘息也极速许多。  
“你，还不想要我吗……”他眼圈都红了，有点急切地质问你。  
“我……”你早就想推倒他，狠狠地索取他，但看见他如此青涩又情色的向你展示自己身体，你反而犹豫了——想看到他更多、更美妙的模样。  
“你看这里，都为你流出口水了……”男性如此卑微急切地等待你的宠幸，让你的理智瞬间崩塌。等你反应过来时，他的热物已经深埋在你体内了。  
这一下子你们又胡闹不轻，你忘情地与他缠绵，榨取他、 索求他。闹到他大汗淋漓，扭着身体在你身下呻吟哀叹，拼命抬腰汲取你的热度，最后毫不意外地昏睡了。  
或许是数年的禁欲生活，让他压抑了太久，也积攒了太多性欲，他的欲望强烈到几乎无法克制。而且他也找到了取悦你的方法，让你也沉醉在他的无尽索取中。  
他的身体还是很虚弱，傍晚和你做了一场，让他着了凉，睡觉前又发起低烧。他似乎很怕苦的东西，坚决不肯吃退烧药，你摸了摸他额头，一层浮汗，温度还不算烫，也就没再逼他吃药。  
但夜里他就发作狠了。不仅是发烧，还有ARI后遗症。  
一开始只是通常的呓语，但过了一会，杰登几乎惨叫着要从被窝里跳起来，你早就醒了，一直盯着他。见他如此激烈的状态，立刻拉住他胳膊，制止他的暴乱行为。  
“醒醒，杰登。你做噩梦了。”  
“尸体……他淹死了……我没做到……”  
“那个孩子活下来了，你救了他们一家。不要再担忧。你做得很好。”  
“啊……不要碰我……混蛋！！把你的脏手放开！”  
你读过他写给你的报告，关于连环杀人案件，折纸杀手，你清晰地记得每一个细节——报告里提到他遭到一名黑人嫌犯袭击，幸亏他反应机敏，胜过并逮捕了对方。  
当时你看他的脸色，隐约觉得对方不是单纯袭击他，但当时你和他的关系普通，让你没办法问出口。  
他的梦话证实了你心里的猜测，你后怕得要命。外派任务时他正处于戒断期，能维持清醒已经很不易，又在孤立无援的境地遭到袭击，你不敢想最坏的结果。  
“杰登，杰登，别怕，你在家里，什么事都没发生，你很安全。”轻拍他脸颊，你试图唤回他的神智。  
“安全……安全……”  
“案件已经结了，连环杀手死掉了，你还记得吗？”  
“他死了……对……死了……”  
被你按住，他呼吸紊乱到让你恐惧。  
“没事了，杰登，一切都很好，别怕。”  
似乎终于弄明白压住他的是你，他的眼神才清澈了一点，立刻向你寻求安全感。  
“抱住我，不要松开。”  
你马上抱紧他，轻轻抚摸他的身躯。  
“你为什么要选择我？实验后遗症，我甚至不知道自己能活到什么时候。”  
“只要你能克服幻觉反应和精神不稳定，你的寿命应该很长。”  
“我的资料数据没有你不知道的吧……”  
“有啊，体检资料里可没有……你这个器官勃起状态的数据。”你揶揄他，试着转移他的注意力。  
“你又想要我了？”他果然中了你的圈套，用身体蹭你。  
“你也太容易兴奋了？！”  
“既然你都提起来这个，我一定要让你满意……”  
“好烫，你又发烧了。停一下，别闹。”  
“不……”  
“先把药吃了！”  
“喂我……”  
你把药塞进他嘴里，他顺从地就着水咽下去，你才稍微放心些。  
“别离开我……”  
他几乎用尽所有力气抱紧你，仿佛溺水之人在汪洋大海中寻得一块求生的浮木。杰登的呼吸和他的热物几乎一样灼热。熟练地埋进你，他律动身体在你身体里横冲直撞，让你感觉舒爽但却又担心他。  
“你别太过劳，烧得很厉害了。”  
他却不肯停下来，执意地在你体内摩擦，连射进来的体液都变得温度好高。  
“杰登？你还好么？去医院吗？”  
“不去……”沙哑地回答你，他似乎很快就昏睡了。  
他的硬物也没有软下去，依旧在你体内，一跳一跳灼烫你。但他确实已经睡到失去意识，这可太神奇了。  
反正他吃了药，不用逼他去医院了。你思量着，搂住他滚烫的身躯，用手臂固定住他的腰臀，保持被他压着的插入状态，也昏昏睡去。  
睡梦中突然被身体的异样感惊醒，是杰登又在辛勤耕耘。  
“我动作很轻了……还是把你弄醒了…呃……不要用力……这样我坚持不了多久……”  
“别硬撑，射出来。”  
他的喘息和低沉呻吟在你耳边往复，沙哑却又悦耳。  
“你的身体里好舒服啊……我，我……上瘾了……”  
“开什么玩笑……我对你才是上瘾呢……”  
压住你，你感觉到他的汗水一点点流到你身上。  
“不发烧了吧？”  
“嗯……没感觉了。”  
“是不是应该换张大点的床？我总怕把你扔下去。”  
“我觉得……哈……现在就挺好……我可以把自己这样……放在你身体里睡觉……”  
瘫在你身上休息的男性，他的发言让你想打他屁股——等他说完，你也确实地执行了。  
“虐待病人……啊嗯……”  
被你掐了臀肉，杰登软绵绵地呻吟着，但你明显感觉到，他的软物又在你身体里变硬了。  
“你这身体到底怎么回事啊？！”  
你喜爱的男性，用自己的唇舌与身体回答了你。

闹腾了半宿，天蒙蒙亮了，他才倚着你沉沉睡去。你被他搞的疲惫，搂了他睡得香甜。  
突然你怀里的人晃悠悠起身，你立刻醒来。  
你满心满眼牵挂的男性，坐在床上，目光有点呆滞。眷恋地看着他，你刚想取笑他的傻样子，突然发现他鼻间流下深色液体——是血！ARI的后遗症？！吓得你不轻，扯了床头的纸巾捂住他鼻子，抱起他冲进洗手间。  
让他坐在马桶盖上，你用湿毛巾敷他额头，又让他抬高下巴，给他鼻孔里塞纸止血。  
“头晕吗？哪里疼？想不想吐？”你紧张地摸他手腕，测试他的脉搏速率。  
“我没事，你太紧张。只是做太多了……”被塞住一侧鼻孔，他的声音闷闷的。  
“做太多？！你还知道啊？！每次不做到昏厥你都不罢手！”  
“可是……和你做爱太舒服，我甚至想永远埋在你身体里……”  
“你是转性了吗？以前没觉得你有这么强烈的欲望啊？”  
“我放弃了ARI，还有Tripto……现在只能靠你了。”他眼神有点可怜，但他的手可不老实，拉起你的手抚摸自己身体。  
气得你捏住他下巴，强迫他抬头看镜子。  
带了水汽的镜面上，映着男性干瘦的身体。  
“看看你现在的样子，杰登。”  
“……色色的表情，这是我？”  
“你重点对吗？我要你看！你都瘦成什么模样了！”  
“之前晕的厉害，还头疼想吐。吃不下啊……”他的嗓音越来委屈，让你舍不得再埋怨他。  
“我以后会好好照顾你，喂饱你，你要乖乖配合我。”  
“喂饱我的胃之前，先喂饱我这个……”  
眼瞅着他的软物抬头，你要被他气昏厥了。  
“给你吃了那么多东西，都转换成精液了吗？你只有性器官是完全健康的！不对，健康过度……”  
“至少还能用。帮我吧……”男性赤裸的身体贴近你，他对你的挑逗行为已经非常熟练。  
无奈地叹气，你握住他肉棒，刮擦凸起的血管和吐着前液的小孔。他的喘息变得沉重，意识开始涣散，却坚持着抬头，看镜子里的自己。  
“呼……真的没想到……我会有这种表情……”  
“你的表情非常美，有些妩媚。”  
评价着他，你手指使力揉捏，他嗯嗯啊啊乱叫，没了几下就射了。  
“我会不会……变成只会发情……”倚在你怀里，杰登喃喃絮语，是在问你，也在问自己。  
“你的自制力呢？你那么坚强。”  
“我坚强吗？”  
“非常坚强。又正义，有责任心，执着。”想起他外勤时遇到过的各种险阻，你甚至后悔为什么自己偷懒转到文职岗，连和他一起出外勤、帮他的机会都没有。  
“你对我的评价好高。”  
“因为你就是这种人啊，纯粹又善良。我喜欢你很久了。”下意识地向他坦白，你又吻他额头。  
“很开心，我能遇上你。”抬头报以你深吻，男性的表情轻松愉快。  
我也是。在心底回答他，你的舌和他的，纠缠在一起。  
你和他的同居生活非常平淡。每天早晨，你给他做好早餐和中午的简餐才出门，晚上直接从局里的餐厅打包高热量易消化的餐食，逼他一点点全都吃完。这还不算完，你又跑到唐人街囤了一堆号称滋补圣品的食材，天天给他用中国人的方法煮营养汤逼他喝。  
你可算没白费力气，填鸭一般喂了他两个月，他终于长出来些肉，你搂着他的时候没那么硌了，他的睡眠状态也好了很多，但还像无助的婴儿，总要窝在你怀里才能安静入睡。  
你的肥猫表示嫉妒，有时候会在他努力取悦你的时候过来舔你脸颊。这让你身上的男人非常愤慨，更加奋力抽动腰肢。  
你被他的热物烫到简直想要尖叫，更何况热物的主人一脸旖色专注望着你，咬住下唇，眼眶红到仿佛要滴下泪。  
“别咬嘴唇……会留疤……”  
你担心地提醒他，他勉强松开牙齿，低头和你缠吻。  
“啊！”他突然惊呼一声。  
“怎么了？！”你立刻要起身。  
“别动，你放松点……再勒一下，我又要射了……”  
“到底怎么啦？”  
“你的破猫，刚才好像拍了我的……那个。”  
“哪个？”问完，你立刻想到了。他专注地进行活塞运动，可爱的蛋囊也跟着晃悠，肥猫八成是把那柔软物件当成玩具了。  
“管管它！又来了！呜……”  
“你把腿夹紧不就行了？小心它伸爪子挠你的蛋蛋。”  
“宠物像主人是吗……都对我的蛋蛋下手！”他咬牙切齿地抬起你腰臀，猛烈抽动硬棒，疯狂报复你。  
男性的热柱激烈地在你体内肆虐，有几下他甚至打开了你内腔，突如其来的酥麻感让你无法忍耐，抬起双腿狠力夹住他的瘦腰，逼他完全陷进你。  
“杰登，你进来了……”  
“我一直在里面……哈啊……”  
“你别动！”你感觉到自己的子宫在饥饿地需求他，紧紧吸附他的顶端。  
“这是，是什么感觉……你身体里……在……吮吸我……不行了，我不行……啊！”  
男性几乎窒息着抖动臀部，再一次用自己黏稠的精液灌满了你。宫内被大量微凉体液注入，爽得你狠力夹紧他。你还在坚持吃避孕药，也不在意会不会被他授精成功，可是你想要和他的孩子，虽然现在还不是时候——万一中了，生下来。  
太过兴奋，他生理性的泪水止不住，滴落在你身上。  
你从高潮快感缓过劲来，帮他擦泪，但他立刻趴在你身上，用剩余的力气抱紧你。你隐约觉得他在哭泣，却不问他，只是用力回抱他，直到他昏然睡去。  
在你的软磨硬泡下，他终于同意换张大点的床。但是每次做爱的时候，肥猫在你俩身边摆来摆去着实有点影响心情，为了防止被挠到蛋蛋，他逐渐采用你上他下的体位做爱。不过倒便宜了你，你体力本来就比他强好多，这下子反而能细细观看他的高潮表情。  
等了一周，你们定做的新床终于送到了。床垫是你挑的，但床架外形是按他的选择订制，没有床腿。他担心你俩天天做爱，会把床腿弄断了。  
“来试试新床！”你跳上去，滚着实验弹性和软度。  
他飞快脱掉衣服，坐在床上，又开始诱惑你。  
身体养好了，他的精神也回来了。他的性子和以往的忧郁外表完全不同，容易激动又喜欢碎碎念，让你大跌眼镜。  
但他依旧还是他，需要你，依赖你，特别是在床上的时候。  
他对你的渴望强烈到让你无法自拔，想尽办法让你对他沉迷。  
“你说过要帮我……”  
“这就帮你来一发。把腿打开一点，杰登。”  
他倚在床背上，向你打开双腿。他的耻毛比发色略浅，但依旧浓密，那中间藏着凶猛的野兽。你还没有碰它，就已逐渐觉醒。  
“叫我名字。”  
“怎么啦？杰登？”  
“叫名字，不要叫姓。”  
“诺曼……”  
“啊，舒坦点了。明明我们都做过那么多次，你还用那么疏远的称呼。”  
“我倒没想那么多。你可真是侧写师，曾经的。”  
握住他被你揉摸过无数次的阴茎，你仔细观察它。  
它的外表和它的主人确实有很大反差。深粉色的物件在你的触摸下颤巍巍地抬头，充血挺立的状态下，它非常巨大。  
他瘦弱单薄的身躯上，居然藏了如此巨兽。和他做之前，你完全想象不到。但这美丽的凶兽已经属于你，一想到这点，你就禁不住想更加强烈地玩弄它，让他堕入情欲的深渊。  
“呼……你又在，玩弄我……”  
“舒服吧？”  
“嗯……啊！”  
被你用舌尖舔舐蘑菇头的顶端，他惊喘。  
“我觉得你容易高潮后昏迷，是不是因为这东西需要的供血量太大了？”  
“或许……是……”  
“这样的话，我还得把你养胖些。”  
握紧肉棒撸动，又刮舔他的马眼，你试着逼他分泌出更多的前列腺液。  
他的腿颤抖不止，呼吸也格外粗重，止不住地呻吟。  
太大了，你不可能完全吞下它，只能浅浅吮吸，顺便轻揉他的柔软蛋囊。诺曼情绪逐渐高涨，下意识地开始挺腰。  
他猛地抬腰，粗长热物一下子捅到你嗓子眼，差点把你呛死。  
“对不起……对不起……我无法控制自己……”  
干呕了半天，你缓过气来，开始报复他。按住他大腿，轻咬他的柱身，诺曼哀哼着回缩身体，用手掌推你，想从你的施虐行为下逃走。  
但他哪是你的对手，你抓住他的双手手腕，按紧固定在床上，更加努力虐待他的性器。  
“啊啊！疼！”他哀叫着，又不敢动，怕你更狠的咬他，只敢看着你对他做的一切。  
但他的硬物一点都没有变软，说不定他有点被虐倾向。你分析着他，继续吮咬它。  
男性的身躯抖动，腰臀开始反射性绷紧，他要高潮了。  
你太熟悉他的肢体语言，果然没到半分钟，被你噬咬的热物在你口腔里喷出大量黏稠液体。你居然完全没有反胃的冲动，却想吞掉他的精液，你也这么做了。  
“别咽下去啊……”他嗓音颤抖试图阻止你，见他一脸纠结的高潮后媚态表情，你按住他下巴，强行打开他的唇，将他自己的体液喂给他。  
刚开始他还反感地摇着头试图逃开，但当你的舌缠住他的软舌，他立刻投降了。和你享用了自己的欲望液体后，他气喘吁吁地，身体还在抖个不停。  
“自己的精液好吃吗？”  
“味道怪怪的……没有想象中恶心。”  
“你尝过别人的吗？”  
“没有……”  
“那就没办法对比了。”  
想起他的前男友，你有点嫉妒。他的另一种兴奋状态，只有那位已经逝去的人见到过。一想到这点，你就忍不住想对他做那种事。  
“诺曼……再问你个问题。”  
“说……”他趴在你身旁，眼神迷离，汗水挂在额头上。  
“插后面舒服吗？”  
他滞住了，似乎在回忆。  
“一开始挺疼的。刚捅进来太痛苦，我差点咬到舌头。多试了几次才勉强习惯……”  
“所以最后你射出来没有？”你的好奇心越发强大。  
“一边被插，一边被硬撸了将近半小时，最后还是射了。”  
“我也想……”  
“你想干什么？！插我？！”  
“没有没有，只是想帮你按摩一下前列腺。”  
“那还是要插我？！你休想！”  
“别跑！让我试一下！我还没摸过男人的前列腺呢！”扯住他的腿阻止他逃走，你扑在他后背上。  
“只能放一根手指进来……”他被你压的跑不掉，放弃挣扎，接受命运。  
“好好，我先帮你清理。”  
稍微帮他收拾了一下，男性羞得不敢看你，闭了眼睛等待你的侵犯。但被冰凉的润滑液滴到身上时，他立刻察觉到不对。  
“你哪弄来的润滑液？！你早有准备要上我？！”  
“不是你想的那样啦！我是担心你有后面的需求才预备。”  
“借口太多了！”  
“反正你也跑不掉！乖乖地把腿打开！”  
“啊……不要……”他哀嚎着，却乖乖任你摆弄。  
臀瓣被你掰开，他毫无防备的后穴露了出来。  
滴上润滑液，你试着用食指打开他身体。他的体内滚烫，又非常柔软。你在他肠腔里捣弄着寻找目标物，令他反射性地收紧了穴口。  
“疼吗？”  
“不疼，只是……有点不习惯了……”  
“呼……”他似乎把身体里的气体要全部吐出，来缓解被你侵入的不适感。你终于寻到那处男性的极乐点，轻按下去，感觉到他身体绷紧。  
“你有多久没碰过这里了？”  
“我自己……根本没有……啊……”  
“没自己弄过？！那你之前和他做的时候都没享受过前列腺高潮吗？”  
“没有……只是射了……”  
“那你为什么……和他？”  
“我不介意对方的性别，只要能，爱我……怎样都行……”  
“所以你并不是完全的……只喜欢男人啊。”  
“我对感情并不太了解……只是他打开了我的心墙，硬闯了进来。你也一样……那时候我不懂，错过了他。但我现在已经知道自己想要什么了。”  
“想要什么啦？”  
“想要你……爱我……你，爱我吗……”  
他绷着腿仰起头，憋气般断续回答你，又质问你。  
“爱你。”吻他的脖颈，你耐心地按压那浅浅的弱点，“总觉得我在强奸你……”  
“用手指就想强奸我？你未免太低估我……”  
男性的后穴紧紧吸住你的手指，他胳膊搂着你脖颈，配合你手指的抽插按压动作，轻扭腰肢，蠕动内壁。  
见他开始露出享受的表情，你又试着加了根手指。  
他呜咽了一声，但依旧将你的手指完全吞了下去。  
“我……你……这样弄我……”  
“疼吗？”  
“感觉好怪……我要变成只想和你做爱的肉块了……”  
他喃喃地念叨，样子既情色又可爱。你被他逗乐了，一边按他的腺体，一边帮他撸那硬不成样子的肉柱，他在你耳边发出几近娇喘的声音，让你更加为他欲乱情迷。  
没隔多久，他的腰胯不由自主地开始撞击你，已经到了爆发的边缘。你稍微抬手，拖延了一下他的情欲进度，才又更加激烈地用掌心摩擦他顶端，另一只手的指腹同时用力压下他体内敏感。  
高潮到来时，你的男人几乎带着哭腔释放了自己，彻底瘫在你怀里。  
好棒。玩弄他的后面，居然还有这种意外的效果。  
你冒出了更加邪恶的念头，趁他还浸泡在高潮余韵中，在他耳边询问。  
“诺曼，我买些玩具回来帮你爽，行吗？”  
“好……让我……要……”  
被情欲灌满到失去思考力的男人，含糊着答应你。

说干就干。第二天你在回来的路上拐进了情趣用品店，打包了一小箱男性用玩具。  
他做完饭后运动，洗了澡出来，正好看到你在鼓捣那些玩具。  
“你……弄这些东西回来搞什么？”  
看到硕大的假阳具，诺曼反射性地拽紧浴袍衣襟，声音变得紧张。  
“搞你啊。怕了？”  
你反问他，也给自己壮胆。  
“我他妈会怕你上我？！来啊！”  
不该有的好胜心被激起，男人解开系带，甩下浴袍，赤裸裸站在你面前。  
他的赌气行动让你有点退缩，在心里念叨不能输，你抄起酒瓶猛灌了一口。  
“又要喝酒才能和我做啊？”  
男人戏谑语气激怒了你，猛然吻上他的唇，你将酒渡给他。  
舌与舌急切交缠，呼吸灼热急速。  
饮下混着交融唾液的辛辣烈酒后，男人的脸颊泛红，身体逐渐燥热。  
感觉到贴着你的躯体变热，你把他推倒在床上，啃咬颤动的喉结，吮吻锁骨，掐捏乳尖。还嫌不够，你又吮吸被掐红的尖端。  
“你……别舔了！”  
扶着你的肩，他嘴上拒绝，却又把身体向你身上蹭。  
“挤一挤，说不定能吸出奶？”  
他矛盾的可爱模样让你无法停止对他的调戏。  
“瞎扯！我哪来的……！啊……那里……”  
被你摸到蛋囊和后穴入口间的软肉，男人的嗓音突然发颤。  
“喜欢被碰这里吧？嗯？”  
你观察他的表情，满意于男性逐渐被欲望吞噬的反应。  
“喜欢……好痒……”  
找到了他的弱点，按了一阵，你放过男人红肿乳头，转而撸捏他的硬物，透明前液被轻轻挤出，他舒服地扭动身体，哼哼唧唧。  
你怕冰到他，捂着润滑液瓶子，尽量将它弄得暖一点。  
他见你没有继续行动，忍不住了，抬着臀把自己硬物在你腿上蹭。  
男性兴奋神色中带了薰醉的迷离恍惚，眼圈发红，更衬得那双浅色眼眸澄澈艳丽。  
这可让你顾不上温度了，拧开瓶盖，用润滑液浇满男性色泽略深的臀缝，扔下瓶子，你捞过酒瓶又喝了一口灌给他。  
趁他专注放松地和你绵吻，你的指尖侵进了他。和上一次的紧张防备不同，他的后穴入口变得和身体一样柔软，你的食指轻松被他火热肉腔吞进，缓缓增加手指数量，打开他即将被你使用的穴口，男人摇晃身体迎合你。  
肠壁被你刮擦，敏感腺体遭到毫无章法按压，令他更加无法自己，咬着下唇轻声呻吟。  
“别咬嘴唇，叫出声来。这样舒服不舒服？诺曼？”  
“唔……舒服……我不能思考了……还要……”  
张着口求你，男人被欲望浸满，向你打开自己。  
细细按压他的腺体，舔弄他的巨物，让他的肉体和精神都处于极度兴奋状态，耐心哄着他射了两次，待他的身体软到用不上力，你才开始下一步行动。  
瘫躺的男人，颤抖大腿被你抬开，肿烫热物和深粉色蛋囊沾满自己黏糊糊的精液，在灯下泛着光，情色动人。  
放开他，你扒拉那堆玩具。  
似乎预料到即将发生的事，诺曼的喘息逐渐变得急促。  
“放松点，这个玩具比你的肉棒小多啦，还没有一半大，你能吞进去的。”  
拿起最小号的玩具，你拓开入口，轻柔捅进他。  
虽然他有过后部性交的经验，但时隔太久，你担心撕裂他的狭小入口，细心帮他扩张。  
“还好……嗯……”  
被玩具捅进抽出，男人身体更加绵软，抖个不停，也呻吟不停。  
估摸他的腔口已经可以容纳你准备上他用的玩具，你抽出小号玩具，戴上人造的凶器。  
“我要上你了啊，诺曼。”  
“嗯……上我……”  
男人混混沌沌回应你，马上感受到略凉的物体抵在自己脆弱入口。  
他被一点一点打开，异物侵入身体。男人发出低哼，绷紧自己。  
你突然遇到了阻力，暂时停手，温柔地刺激男性性器和敏感地带。  
感觉到他的身体不再有反射性的抵抗迹象，你按住他的腰，一口气捅进他。  
“啊！”  
被突然贯穿，男人憋不住叫出声，嗓音沙哑无助，听起来分外可怜。  
“不要……不……”  
“很疼？！不玩了！”  
男人表情痛苦不堪，你怕了，立刻停下动作。  
“不要看我，求你……别停……”  
用手掌捂住眼睛，诺曼侧过头避开你的视线。  
“别停？！你在害羞？”  
从他指缝里，你能看到他脸庞涨红，洁白的齿尖紧咬下唇，他摇了摇头，又点头。  
别扭又可爱的男人。  
“趴着做？”  
你憋住笑，想办法指挥他。男人点头，等你拔出玩具，他挣扎翻身，背对你跪趴在床上。  
扶住他的圆臀，你用沾满男人体液的玩具再次刺穿他。  
“啊！别这么……快！我……”  
他试图逃走，但你立刻掐住他腿根，迫使他承受你。  
他只能把脸埋在枕头里呻吟，扭着腰配合你的动作。  
男人瘦削脊背被过度的情潮遍染，臀瓣间的入口被你反复打开，本不应该用来性交的器官吞吐着巨大的仿造性器，红肿不堪。  
“太棒……你太美丽了……诺曼……”  
伏在他背上，你换个角度贯穿他，没想到却有了意外收获。  
“呜！”  
紧紧揪住枕头，诺曼突然发出哭泣般的哀吟。  
“压到G点了吗？我的诺曼？”  
吻他的肩，你又试着用玩具压那一点。  
“嗯……呜！”  
男人的嗓音又软又兴奋，似乎快哭泣了。这下你可把持不住，猛力操开他身体，昏了头一般逼迫他。  
“不要……呜……啊啊……”  
为了听到他如此美妙的哭腔，你用力摩擦挤压他体内的弱点，又捏紧他灼热肉棒不让他发泄，直到他憋得泪水涟涟，才让他尽情释放了自己。  
你拔出玩具，把他翻过来，看他被你玩弄的模样。  
一边嘟嘟哝哝抱怨你，一边努力忍住泪，男人表情委屈十足，带了一种别样的媚态，撩的你又摁住他，抬高他的大腿，也不管他的反对，正面捅了进去。男性胡乱挣扎，肢体却已然软的使不上力，只能被玩具进入更深。  
被你仿佛无止境般操弄，含在他眼眶里的泪水随着身体摇晃，沿着脸颊滑落下来。哼哼唧唧地哀吟，淡白精液不知道第几次溅落在挂满汗珠的腹部后，他终于失去了意识。  
体力差太远了。你叹息着取出玩具，帮男人擦去睫毛上挂着的泪，用湿巾擦拭干净他狼狈不堪的身体，才搂住他，埋在他肩胛憩了。

这男人的性爱器官简直是上佳的美玉。如果好好调教，让他失去自我和自尊，你就能获得完美的性伴侣。幻想了一下那种场景，确实很有诱惑力。  
但你舍不得伤他一丝一毫，怎么可能去摧毁他的意志。更何况不用极端手段，你也能欣赏到他的浪荡模样，非常容易，给他灌点伏特加。  
喝了酒后，他的理智会突然断裂。喝到酩酊大醉的状态下，他几乎已经不是你认识的那个诺曼杰登了。  
虽然平时已经充满了欲望，但酒醉状态的他几乎能翻倍需要你，什么丢人事都干的出来，甚至淫叫胡闹着自慰给你看。  
最有趣的是，醒酒后他还记得发生了什么，常常羞到无地自容，表情非常可爱。  
而且让他试过前列腺高潮后，他有点上瘾，你索性好好地侍弄他。但他依旧放不开，你每次都只能先和他小酌几杯，让他醉意满满，才能实施邪恶计划。  
周末晚上，你又想上他，想看他兴奋的媚丽模样。  
灌了他几杯加了冰块的伏特加，你还觉得不够劲，又哄他喝了你杯里的威士忌。这下子可让他彻底醉掉了，还没等你提出要求，他已经摸到床头柜，掏出润滑剂。  
“等等——”  
你都没来得及阻止他，他褪下裤子，坐在地上直接用瓶口戳进自己后穴，猛地挤出软管里的液体。  
似乎因为滚烫的身体内突然被冰凉的人造润滑剂灌进，他哆嗦了一下，扔开瓶子，开始用手指捅进自己，动作激烈。  
“诺曼，你慢点，别弄伤自己！”  
“唔……我马上就可以……”  
他完全沉浸于和你即将到来的性爱乐潮中，等着你来满足他。  
你有点后悔给他灌的酒太多，但现在也只能先吃了他，享受一番。  
你拿出玩具，坐在椅子上，把他拉过来，让他面对你。男人坐在你腿上，毫无迟疑地用后穴吞下你戴着的假阳具。  
“啊啊……我在被你操……好长好硬……我要被捅穿了！”  
他浪叫不停，嗓音比平常还要情欲满溢。  
他在你腿上起伏身体，硬棒甩着汁液在你腹部蹭。你难得能节省体力，只用欣赏他的色情模样。男性晶莹汗水沿着胸口淌下，流过他瘦削胸肌，乳尖早在他自己脱下衣服的时候就硬立了，已被你吮得红肿。  
这样倒有助于让他的肌肉复健。他凹瘦的小腹已经有了隐约的肌肉曲线，随着他身体上下起伏而收束展露。  
被他的美妙身体吸引，你抚上他的腹部，感受他的肌肉。  
“别……你这样摸我……我坚持不住……”  
“那就再来点？”  
拂过他的草丛，你握住在你腹部蹭着的肉棒，就着分泌出的腺液，细细碾磨他敏感顶端。  
前后弱点被同时夹击，他哀哼求饶，连肉囊都甩着撞击你的肌肤。  
“上我……呜……我只要你上我……把我弄坏……变成你专用的性玩偶……”  
“谁不想上你呢？”  
他低头，嗯嗯唔唔地和你接吻。男人的舌又软又烫，在你口腔里肆虐，动作混乱凶猛。  
直到他的体液喷溅在你腹部，他才勉强放开你。似乎是过度兴奋放松，他张着口，软舌在你和他之间扯出暧昧情色的液体丝线。  
“诺曼？”  
见他眼神失焦，一副完全沉浸在性欲中的模样，你试着唤他。  
“嗯……”  
反射性地回应你，他随即瘫在你身上。  
搂着他滚烫的身体，你心里满足又感慨——你喜欢的男人，因为你而变得敏感淫乱，他现在的模样，也只会展现给你。  
哼哼唧唧地在你身上歇了半天，他才起身。玩具离开他的身体，啵地一声。  
但他还没满足，转身跪趴在地毯上，翘起臀部等你。  
“还要，我还要……”醉醺醺的男人嘟嘟囔囔，扭着身体示意你。  
“还想搞啊？”  
“要……你的手指帮我……”  
他索性把上半身的重量全放在地毯，双手背后扒住臀瓣，欲求不满地求你抚慰。  
男性粉嫩的后穴已经被开垦到熟软，润滑液体随着括约肌的歙合被挤出，沿着会阴流到垂着的蛋囊上，淌过依旧硬邦邦的肉柱，和他的浊白混在一起，滴落在地毯上。  
“碰我……嗯啊……”  
他呻吟不停，努力撑开自己后穴，将柔软脆弱的身体内部展露给你看。  
喜爱的男人如此淫靡的模样求你，谁能忍得住？  
按住他的臀部，你用玩具再次刺进他。  
“啊！”  
他惨叫着试图向前爬走，但腰胯立刻被你按住，你挺腰，让玩具彻底捅进他身体。  
“先用玩具让你爽一下，我再帮你……”  
“不……太大了……饶了我……”  
被突然贯穿，他带着哭音兴奋呻吟。  
“这是你常用的那个，而且这东西两分钟前还在你身体里搅动，大小应该还行吧？”  
“呜……身体……嗯……裂开了……”  
男性被你的侵犯行为弄到发不出完整的句子。  
“舒服吗？”  
你尽量用玩具碾过他体内的敏感腺体，捻捏他的乳粒，尽力取悦他。  
“舒服……还要……”  
男性被酒精麻痹的神经又遭到了性爱快感冲击，索性放弃反抗，沉浸在你带给他的快乐中。  
中间他抽搐了好几次，是高潮反应，他几乎趴不住，但你没停下，托住他的腰肢，给他支撑。  
直到他彻底瘫倒，你才看到地毯上一大滩混合了透明液体的白色体液。射到最后，他已经没有库存的精液了，只能不停地流出透明的前列腺液。  
这次可真是把他榨干了。男人似乎连一根手指都无法使力，瘫成烂泥。你抱他去浴室，帮他清洗身体。  
“别再……碰那里，我真的射不出来了……”  
你在他胯间擦洗，他突然又扭着身体不停向你告白。  
“我在帮你洗澡，老实点！”  
“可是我还想要……我是变态了吗？我只想和你做爱，想埋进你，也想被你上……”  
醉酒的男人太絮叨了！你立刻堵住他的嘴，用自己的唇。  
被施暴者很受用，完全沉浸在你带给他的幸福感中。  
当然，一夜沉眠过后，你还要忍受清晨他醒来时羞愤的惨叫和不停的碎碎念。但他的抱怨，落在你耳中，都甜过蜜糖。  
爱恋地抱住他，你感觉到他的吻，细碎落在颈间。

但如你所料到的那样，他对你的占有欲，日益膨胀。  
就像你已经将他视为自己的一切，他也一样。  
精神和身体上都遭受了严重损伤的他，对你的依赖远胜过你对他的占有。  
这天工作会议散的很晚，几近凌晨，你没开车，拜托同事送你回来。你进门就甩掉了差点让你崴到脚的高跟鞋，悄悄进屋，怕惊扰到应该早就睡下的诺曼。  
一进卧室，你就被一团浸满着酒气的软绵身体抱住了。  
“诺曼，你怎么还没睡？”  
“我……”赤裸的男性紧紧箍住你，手掌在你身体上瞎摸，“睡不着……为什么这么晚……”  
“乖啦，紧急会议，我不是发短信让你先睡嘛？”  
“他送你回来？”  
“总务科的杰森啊——你不是以前也约见过他吗？”  
你这才觉察到他的的情绪有异，但你舍不得推开他，只是轻轻拍他的肩背。  
“他搂着你的肩膀……那双手是不是非常有力？比起我……一个连做爱都会昏迷的男人……果然还是健壮的异性让你喜爱？”  
“高跟鞋卡在砖缝里了！他拽了我一下！你瞎想什么？”你捏住他下巴，像往常一样试图吻他，但他的狂乱情绪完全无法被你的吻抑制，他喝的太多，拼尽全力压住你。  
“停手啊，你清醒点！”  
“我……我爱你……你对我……呢？你把我……变成了你的性玩具……我只是你的玩物吗？”他的声音变得混乱，带着哭腔。  
“我爱你！今天开会太晚了，我也没开车出门，你不要瞎想啊！”你不敢用力反抗他，他的身体有多弱，你再清楚不过。  
“不……你骗我……你会扔下我，去找健康的伴侣……” 你的不抵抗，让诺曼更加放肆地索求你。  
把你推倒在床上，拽掉你的短裙和内裤，抬起你的腿，他毫不犹豫地插进你的身体。  
“好疼，不舒服！停下，诺曼！”  
他完全无视你的要求，俯压你继续抽插。  
幸好你已经习惯他的巨物，被他猛力捣着，没几下就分泌出情液，才让你舒服了些。但他的粗长仿佛和平时不一样，径直打开你的宫口，刺了进去。疼的你拼命挣扎，掰他手腕。  
你用上了能掰断人类手腕的力量，但他依旧没有停止，拼力地和你交合。  
体能测试和各种攻击防御测试，你和诺曼在局里的排行，差不多一个前十，一个倒数第十。但你更清楚拼力一搏的后果会怎样。在他这种疯狂的状态下，你会弄伤他，伤到他无法正常生活。你放弃和他对抗，接受他，忍受他对你的暴乱行为。  
男人瘦弱的躯体压着你，让你无法随意移动，但他的窄腰却和平时一样用力摩擦你的腿根，将自己完全埋进你。他的烫物在你子宫内乱磨，一开始的疼痛也逐渐变成酥麻的快感。  
他比你高半头，却比你体弱许多。你的男人，只有灼热的肉棒过于精神，仿佛想将你完全变成他自己的一部分。  
呜咽着在你体内灌进大量体液后，他昏沉睡去，脱力地压在你身上。  
你气到爆炸，他对你的暴力行径，让你想丢下他一走了之。和他分手，遗弃他。这么做很简单，但忆起你对他的爱恋，还有这名男性对你的依赖和顺从，你下不了狠心。他对你有多么依恋与爱惜，让你可以原谅他失控下做的事情。  
不过你还是气得几乎没睡着，一宿光盯着他看。如果人类的视线有杀伤力，你已经意念强暴他几千次。  
但沉眠的他皱着眉的神情非常痛苦，连唇角的法令纹都被挤出来了。看着他的不安稳模样，让你怒气消了很多。  
直到清晨6点钟左右，他才哼唧着醒转。  
“啊……我昨晚……对你……”醒来的男性，见你恶狠狠瞪他，突然忆起什么，哀嚎着把脸埋进枕头里。  
“你还有记忆力吗？”咬牙切齿的你，怒火满腔。  
“为什么……你不阻止我……”  
“掰断你手腕？卸掉你胳膊？！”  
“对不起……对不起……很疼吗？”  
他的表情委屈极了，你更舍不得责骂他。  
“太疼了，你这是强奸！”但身体的疼痛让你憋不住抱怨他。  
“我……求你惩罚我……对我做什么都可以！”男性豁出去一般阖上眼睛，等待即将降临的惩罚。  
“你自己说的？”见他羞愧到不敢抬头看你，你的施虐欲涌了上来。  
“对不起……”诺曼不住地向你道歉。  
借着夜灯的光线，你用丝袜拴住他手腕，系在床头柱上。从床头柜掏出大号的无线遥控跳蛋，润滑了一下，塞进他后穴。  
他发出忍耐的喘息声，却没有挣扎。  
掏出早就买好、却从没用过的口塞球，你捏开他下巴堵住他的嘴，他居然毫无反抗，乖乖地含住令男性——他自己感觉到屈辱的性虐物品。  
“我去冲澡，你坚持住。”  
“唔！”见你离开，他眼巴巴地试图挽留你，但你硬下心肠不看他，进了浴室。  
洗了差不多二十分钟，你擦干身体，照着镜子，你发现怪不得除了身体内部隐隐作痛，连脖子和锁骨都火辣辣的疼——喝多了的男人，在你身上洒下了好几个深深的齿痕。  
“妈的……全是你搞的痕迹！算了。今天我请假。好好收拾你！”  
把手里的遥控器调大了一档，隔着门，你听到他尖利地呜咽了一声，八成是射出来了。  
你索性没包裹浴巾，直接赤裸着身体走出来。  
打开灯，男性淫荡的模样被映照出来。他的眼眶盈满了泪，见你看他，立刻紧闭双眼，羞耻般的扭头不敢与你对视。口塞已经被他自己吐出来了，但他的腹部和大腿上，溅满了自己的白色精液，这让他更加羞惭，喃喃地向你求饶。  
“我……熬不住了……放过我……”  
昨晚你反抗他的时候，差点扭断他胳膊，现在那里已经晕出了青紫的指印，甚至连关节都有点红肿。  
你的愧疚和心痛一下子满到极点。虽然是他先对你动手，但他醉酒的状态下会完全变得不像他，你了解这点，也利用这点对他做了很多过分事情，他也从未责怪过你。  
想到这点，让你的气愤值降到低点，但你还是想继续逼迫他，对他做一些可怕的事情。  
收拾打理好自己，你帮他擦掉情欲体液，拽起他，帮他穿上衣物。  
“要，要做什么……”轻喘着问你，诺曼分毫没有抵触你，他的身体还在颤抖，却听由你处置自己。  
给他穿好外套，你半扶半托把他弄到地下车库，把你的男人塞进副驾座位。  
汽车的颠簸，会让玩具更加深入他的身体，他只是忍受，接受你即将对他做的一切。

径直开车带他到你们平时购物的商场，停好车，你转头看副驾驶座上的诺曼。  
男人紧闭双眼，嘴唇张开，急速喘息着，忍受异物冲击自己内腔的强烈波动。  
“诺曼，睁开眼睛。”  
“哈……啊？！为什么来这里！？”发觉你们来到商场，诺曼的嗓音都发抖了。  
“你说过的，我对你做什么都可以？”  
他的裤链被你解开，男性的肉柱早就起立了，从裤子里弹出来。你抓住它，口气恶劣地问它的主人。  
“对我怎样都可以，我想要你……”弱点被你握住，他立刻只剩下呻吟和抱紧你的冲动。  
“要我什么？弄这里？”  
“哈啊……弄我……”他习惯性地挺腰，让热物在你掌心里蹭个不停。  
你握紧它，另一只手调大了跳蛋频率。  
“啊！后面，太刺激了……我快要……能不能……拿出来？”他惊喘着搂住你，贴紧你颤抖。  
“不准拿出来。”  
“呜！只要是你的要求……我……”他闭上眼睛不敢再动，忍受着你的凌虐。  
如往常般吮吸舔舐他的硬肉，男人的喉间发出难耐的喘息声，扭动身体拽到你的发尾。这让你突然有了灵感，在他攀上顶峰前生生逼停了他的欲望，接着解开发辫，用发绳缠住了他肿立的茎根。他哀鸣挣扎，却没从你手下逃走，眼睁睁地看你对他做的这些事情。  
将勃发中的男性器官塞回去，你拉好他的裤链，示意他下车。诺曼猜到了将要发生的事，用乞求的眼神看你，你看着他发红的眼圈，但没打算轻易饶过他，推了推他的肩膀，让他下去。  
“坚持住，我的大甜心。”  
他发出一声低微的哀鸣，强撑着迈开步伐。  
挽起他的胳膊，你俩走在商场里。所幸时间还很早，商场里没多少人，这让他稍微放松了些，但肠道里忽高忽低的机械律动，已经让他的身体分泌出肠液，和润滑液混杂着，湿湿滑滑地在臀缝里流淌。  
进了你们平常喝咖啡的那家店，你挽着他坐进角落的餐椅中。  
男人的发泄器官被你束缚，后部又遭受着强烈冲击，一落座，他几乎要惨叫出声。  
端来咖啡放在他面前，你观望他。诺曼看了看你的表情，颤着手端起咖啡。在他喝到咖啡时，你又调动了遥控器，他几乎拿不住杯子，咖啡在桌面上撒了一大滩。但他依旧强忍着，握紧拳头放下咖啡杯。你拽了纸巾擦干桌面，他即刻趴在桌上，痛苦艰难的喘息。你揉着他的头顶，玩弄他的耳垂，他一点都不反抗，任你揉摸自己。  
过激的性爱你们经常做，但那都是他酒醉失去理智的情形下。在他神智清醒的状态和你做这些事，是头一回。你知道这后果会比较严重，但你的施虐心和男性完全顺从的态度，让你剪断了最后的理智枷锁。待了一会儿，你见他身体抖得没那么厉害了，又想继续欺负他。  
“走吧，陪我去买些东西？”  
“哈……我……”低喘着挣扎起身，他试图站起来，但却腿软，又跌坐回去。  
你拉起他，让他把身体的重量落在你身上，这才成功地让他离开座位。走出咖啡厅没多远，他就失去了控制，把自己完全压在你肩头，你怕别人看出他的异样，反搂住他。  
诺曼被你养得胖了些，又在按你的要求锻炼肌肉，让你觉得抱着他舒服了许多。他背对着人群，把额头搭在你肩上，你感觉到有液体滴在你肩膀。你快把这男人逼疯了，逼到他流下耻辱的泪水，但他依旧没有向你求饶。他可真是说到做到，完全屈从于你，毫不反抗拒绝。  
你抬腿蹭他的弱点，终于让他忍耐不住，逸出动情的嗓音。男性的理智已经到了崩塌边缘，你毫不怀疑再推一把，他就会在大庭广众下向你求欢。这将彻底摧毁他的意志，让他变成你的性畜。  
但你不能跨出那一步。虽然他变成只懂得向你求爱、只属于你的男人，让你感到极致的诱惑，可是你更爱他理智冷静的模样。  
按下遥控器的停止键，诺曼的身体停止抖动，脱力倚着你。  
还是回到车里先让他解放一下吧。你的良心尚存，不舍得弄坏他——无论是身体还是精神。对于你来说，倚在你怀里的男人，是你最重要的宝物。  
意识开始浑噩，诺曼腿脚不听使唤，下楼梯的时候绊倒了自己，差点跌坐在台阶上，幸亏你眼疾手快拉住了他，才让他避免了滚下楼梯的惨案。  
把他扶回停车场，塞进车后座反锁车门，你启动车子打开空调，才拉下车玻璃上的遮阳帘。  
让他躺平，你褪下他的裤子。他的巨物已经被发圈勒得发紫，连蛋囊都肿胀了。痛苦不堪的男性崩溃般地用手掌捂住眼睛，不敢看你。  
解开束缚物，你轻轻揉捏硬挺到不像话的肉棒。他不住地哀哼，抬着腰等你满足他。  
凌晨被他强行撑开的身体依旧疼痛，你没打算和他进行深入的性交行为，只能帮他发泄出来。  
吚吚呜呜的射了一波，他的眼神发直了。  
吮净他肉棒上的精液，你喂给他，他已然没有反抗的力气，乖乖地吞掉自己的黏稠体液。  
掰开他臀缝，你从他后腔里拽出跳蛋，他的肠液也跟着流出来，打湿了坐垫。  
“你的身体可真棒，都湿透了。”  
男性的大脑完全被性欲快感占领，已经无法回答你，只想获得更加巨量的快乐。  
探进他被你调教到绵软的后穴内，你轻车熟路地按压他的腺体，迫使他绷着身体泄了一次又一次。直到他只能射出透明的稀薄液体，你才停止对他的凌辱。  
瘫在后座上的男人眼神涣散，仿佛失去了意识。  
“诺曼……”你轻轻地唤他。  
“嗯……”  
“你还清醒吗？”  
“我倒希望……自己精神崩溃了……身体随便你玩弄，变成你的性玩具，只为你发情……那样的话，你会不会一辈子和我……”  
“我可不希望你崩溃掉！你害羞又色情的别扭模样才是我最爱看的！”  
“呵……我能遇到你，真是太好了……”脱力地轻笑，他向你抬起手臂。  
你回抱住他，在他脸颊上不住亲吻。  
等他缓过劲来，帮他穿好衣服，但依旧让他在后座上躺着，你开车带他回家。  
虽然折磨了他一顿让你消了气，不过身体里依旧丝丝隐痛，可能还是被他弄伤了。  
熬到傍晚，你按着小腹，皱眉头。他看了你半天，忍不住开口。  
“很疼吗？要不要去……”  
“疼！不去！这几天别跟我做了！”  
“好好，不做不做……”  
他可怜兮兮地看着你，轻轻地用手掌按上你的腹部，试图帮你减轻疼痛。  
“别碰我！一会你又忍不住要插进来！”  
“我才不会……我能忍得住………”  
你的爱人，望着你的眼神仿若索食的小狗狗，可怜又可爱，让你无法推开他。  
“诺曼啊，你可真是同时拥有了纯洁无辜的外表和色情狂一样的肉体。”  
“什么形容！”他不满地嘟囔，皱着眉头，羞怨的小神态让你爱不释手。  
你在他抬头纹上落下好几个吻，他才舒展眉头，回吻你。  
起身去洗澡，你听见他出门的声音。等你洗完，弄干自己，他也回来了。  
“诺曼，你干什么去了？”  
“给你买了些内擦的药膏……”  
“药膏？”  
“来，我帮你上药。”解开你的浴巾，你的男人温柔谨慎地用手指撑开你的入口，递进药膏。  
修长手指在你体内轻轻摩擦涂抹，清凉的感觉让你舒适了许多，你抬眼看他，男人明显又开始动情，咬着嘴唇压抑自己。  
“别咬嘴唇，会破的。”  
“你太操心我。我是个男人，一点点伤痕不算什么。”  
“但是我不希望你受到任何伤害……”  
“过度保护我了，我的爱。”  
帮你涂完药，他头一次没向你提出进一步的要求，把你搂在怀里，关灯睡了。  
你这次睡得非常沉，从傍晚一觉睡到了清晨，还是被他闹醒的。  
又热又软的物体在你身体入口处试探，然后侵了进来。  
你被刺激到下意识地夹紧双腿，伸手去抓，结果按到了男人毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“你，你干什么呢？”  
“受伤的话，舔一舔，痊愈更快。”  
他回答你之后，更加卖力地用软舌服侍你，你头一次感受到，男人的舌也会如此柔软灵活。  
“好多了吧？”他抬头问你。  
“色狼，大早上又想要了？”你太了解他。  
“想……你的身体已经为我流出蜜汁了……不疼的话，我还能放进去吗？我会小心的……”  
轻咬下唇，男人眼巴巴地看着你，浅色眼珠清透美丽，长翘睫毛扑闪，眉毛微蹙，把他抬头纹都挤出来好几条，让他的小表情委屈又无辜，这么一看，仿佛是你在欺负虐待他。  
你最后一点坚持瞬间融化，抬腿示意他进来。  
这次他倒是很老实，用自己硬到几近爆炸的肉棒轻柔地放进你。  
你的包容让他非常满足，居然没有进行活塞运动，只是插入你，搂着你。  
“你可以动一动，没关系。”  
“呼……这样，我很满足……你在包裹着我，你占有我了……”  
“你这样说我好像变态哦。”你试着用内壁勒紧他，果然让他呜咽了一声，你越来越喜欢欺负他，让他露出迷茫可怜神情。  
“我……我答应过你，你对我做什么都可以……啊啊……”  
浪叫着拥紧你，被你压迫，强制抽送，诺曼哭泣般向你献祭了自己。  
解脱过后的他，趴在你身上沉睡过去。你怀抱最重要的恋人，仿佛拥有了全世界。

被他这么闹了一回，你开始让他限酒。诺曼虽然抱怨个没完，但他依然听从你。你了解他的性格，太过温和、却非常固执，遭了你的毒手后，又对你分外依赖，你对他做什么，他都不会反抗。  
搞了他一次后，你有点乐此不疲，之后又多次强迫他塞着跳蛋出门，还用微电极贴片粘在他乳尖和肉茎上，逼得他好几次在车里就高潮了。虽然他哑着嗓子脏话连篇，但一次都没有拒绝你，甚至和你在公共卫生间里解决过于急切的欲望。  
想到他的情欲模样，你格外地爱怜他，揉了揉躺在你身旁酣睡爱人的头发，他的短发触感柔软，睡颜放松又平和，似乎梦到了什么，嘴角微翘，脸颊浅浅的法令纹勾引着你，让你不由得俯身吻那肌肤的凹痕。他咕哝了一声，扬起脖颈。  
男人纤瘦颈项上，头天晚上被你用项圈勒出来的红痕还没消，又夹杂了深浅不一的吻痕，让他整个人既淫糜又脆弱。  
忆起你对他做的那些事，你有些愧疚。对失去了前任恋人的同事下手，这倒还说得过去，但你对他做了那么多过分的事情，扭曲改变了他的心灵和身体。正像他自己在高潮时嘶喊的那样，你把他变成了你的性玩具。  
幸好他还存有理智，你非常庆幸没有搞坏他的精神。不和你玩闹的时候，他认真读书、学习做饭的模样也让你格外迷恋。  
在睡美男的前额印下告别的吻，你出门上班。等你下班回来时，桌上已经摆好了几份菜肴，居然还有烤蛋糕和鸡胸卷。  
赋闲在家，诺曼开始学习料理了。他非常有天分，除了头两回差点烧了厨房外，做出来的食物居然蛮合你口味。  
“哇，你好棒啊！”你正准备给他来个十连彩虹屁，他突然端起了切好的蛋糕餐盘。  
“来尝尝这个蛋糕。”  
“是奶油慕斯蛋糕？你太厉害了……”  
他用叉子切了一块放进你嘴里。  
“好吃。”你没糊弄他，奶油绵细柔软，甜度正适中，他还加了草莓碎，口感又酸又甜。  
“你喜欢甜食吗？”他忐忑地望着你，眼神期待，清透的眼眸亮晶晶。  
“喜欢，不过你做的这个，太好吃了！你可真是天才。”  
“啊。”他突然低呼。  
“怎么了？哪里疼？”你被他的惊呼吓到。  
“过保护，我哪都不疼！忘记那句经典的迎接词了。”他似乎有点懊恼。  
“什么？你想说什么？”  
“你回来啦，饭菜做好了，你想先吃饭还是先吃我……”他羞得后半句话声音小到几乎嗫喏，侧过脸去不敢直视你。  
男性的耳朵都泛红了，羞涩的模样让你的玩弄心瞬间爆棚。  
“当然要……一起吃！”  
你把他推坐到餐椅上，轻车熟路地解开他睡衣。  
“又要干什么！”男人羞吼着，却又配合你脱掉衣服，把自己的躯体展现给你。  
“吃你啊。”从蛋糕上刮下一坨奶油，你涂抹他的半硬肉棒。他终于知道你要对他做什么，低头看你舔舐他和他的作品。等你细细地舔净奶油，男人的热物已经又硬又烫，身体早就绷直了，仰着头只剩下哼唧的声音。你见他已经快到顶点，便把热棒紧按在他自己腹部，用指甲轻轻刮擦他的细孔。  
“呜呜呃！！！”他发出短暂尖锐的高潮叫声，白黏的体液像往常般大量射出，溅满他自己的小腹。  
“诺曼，我觉得你的精液，黏稠度和你做的奶油差不多呢。”你在他腹上抹了一把，把男性自己的体液涂在他唇瓣。  
“你就……整天的……玩我……”  
满溢着情欲的男性喘个不停，眯着眼睛，眼神迷离地看你。白色体液在他唇角滑下，衬了男性秀美帅气的容貌，更显得他色情度满载。  
“不想要就说嘛。”你故意捻压他的敏感乳尖，勾得他又急切地扭着身体凑近你。  
“想要……你要我啊……”仰头向你索吻，他已经习惯被你这样玩弄，虽然害羞，却忍不住自己的欲望，向你索取。  
睡到半夜，诺曼很久没响起过的手机突然震动了，他从你怀里挣扎起身，在床头柜上摸了半天才拿到手机。  
同时你的手机也有电话进来，你迅速摸过手机接听。  
［ARI系统需要紧急再启动，把杰登接来。］  
你挂了电话，吃惊地转头看诺曼。他也接完电话，看他的表情，你俩接到同样的通知。  
“……有连环绑架案，他们要启动ARI。”诺曼站起来，开始穿衣服。  
“你不能再碰那东西！对你伤害太大！”  
“你接到的是命令。带我去吧，我没问题。”他的口气坚决。  
你不情愿地爬起床，帮他系衬衫扣子，顺便在他已经布满吻痕的锁骨上又亲了一口。  
“解决掉问题后，慢慢亲，随你亲个够。”你的男人给你一个拥抱，试图让你安心。  
一路上你沉默地开车，他觉察到你的情绪不好，没再如往常那般絮叨你。  
直到你把车停稳，他才抬起手臂，揽住你的肩。见你依旧不吭声，他揽过你，轻吻你的脸庞。  
回抱他，你察觉到自己的手在发抖，你怕他受到伤害。  
这回轮到他来安慰你了，他不停地在你耳旁碎碎念，想让你放宽心。  
等你镇静下来，才带着他上楼，进了办公区。  
实验组早就准备完毕了，只等着唯一的人体数据转接器，你的诺曼到来。  
一看到那些机器，你突然想起诺曼报告里提到过，上一次过度使用ARI，差点烧掉他的大脑，恐惧感瞬间涌满了你。  
扯住诺曼，你把他挡在身后，试图阻止这次行动。  
“只有他能链接到ARI的数据库，进行处理。如果想及时救到被绑架的人，只能让他来——”  
同事劝说你，但你焦急万分，大声反对。  
“我不赞成！”  
“你只是他的监督者，没权利干涉ARI的使用。”  
“没事，让我来。早点获取到足够的信息，受害人还有救。”诺曼脱下外套递给你，走向仪器台。  
你握紧了拳，逼着自己不去阻止他。  
看着他戴上ARI终端，你的心脏也被无形的东西捏紧。  
诺曼抬起手臂，在虚空中点画，仿佛在开启无形的魔匣。  
数据和分析结果源源不断地涌出来、被记录。  
但你突然看见，从墨镜的边缘，有红色的液体流淌而下。诺曼的眼睛又开始流血，他的大脑已经被过度使用，颅压过高了。  
“住手，不要再继续了！！”你跳起来想冲进实验室，但被你的同事挡住。  
“不要捣乱！”  
“疯子！你们想杀了他！！”  
“你这是威胁和抗命，我会指控你！”被你怒骂的同事气得跳脚，伸手拦你。  
“给我让开！我不会让你们再虐待诺曼！”  
你条件反射地抡开他，把他丢进墙角的沙发里。旁边的其他同僚见你闹事，冲过来阻止你，但没有人挡得住一只为了伴侣而发狂的母狮，三两下就被你甩到一旁。  
冲进试验台，你一脚踢断了仪器电源，诺曼身体断了线一样从椅子上摔下去。  
你推开拦住你的实验人员，冲过去扶起他。  
“诺曼！醒醒！”  
你拽掉ARI，狠力扔到一边，拼命用手指擦掉他溢出眼眶的血泪。  
他的双眼虽然睁着，却完全没有了神采，已经听不到你呼唤他的声音。  
男人失去了意识的身躯躺在你怀里。  
你失去他了，失去了你最珍爱的恋人，虽然他还有微弱的呼吸，到下一刻，这呼吸就可能会停止。  
被你无数次拥抱抚摸过的绵软身体，也会变得僵直，低沉柔软的嗓音不会再次响起，美如透玉的水润眼眸，终将成为无意义的碎石。  
你心疼懊悔到要大哭，但痛苦犹如利刃穿透你的心肺，让你发不出任何声音。你绝望地抱紧他，用力压在他胸口。  
旁边一切嘈杂的声音都已消失，你只听得到他逐渐变缓的心脏搏动音。  
“诺曼……诺曼……我爱你……对不起……”  
“你想……勒死我……”你怀里的男人突然发声，嗓音沙哑虚弱。  
“啊！！诺曼！！你感觉怎样！”他突然醒觉，你心里的大石落地，泪却忽地流下来。  
“我……听得到，有人在叫我。我还死不了，好得很，但快被你弄死了……”  
“对不起，弄疼你了吗？”  
“还好，万一骨折，算你的……你哭了，是因为担心我？”强睁开眼睛望着你，你的男人表情变得轻松开心。  
“笨蛋！！总用自己的身体冒险！”  
“这也挺值的……你为我哭了……”  
他的笑容苦涩又甜美，让你又气又心疼，骂不出口了。  
“你哪里不舒服？有没有头晕想吐？”  
“比起之前的状况，还好。眼睛挺疼。”  
“压力过大，毛细血管破裂了，还不知道后遗症会有多严重，你又得静养。”  
“静养啊……”  
他慢慢坐起来，胡乱用手背擦自己缓缓流下来的鼻血。他从椅子上摔下去时，脸颊被桌角划伤，细细的伤口流出血丝，几坨红色在他脸颊上晕花一片，让你又心疼又想笑。  
“数据分析成功，他们可以行动了。可是我觉得现在有点不清醒。你真的在我面前吗？是不是我的幻觉？”边擦鼻血，边抬眼望你，男人的眼神又变得水润欲滴，你太懂他的状态，他想要你了。  
“你挺清醒，就连眼睛都没问题。”  
“但是……我需要你的吻来确认现实状况。”  
你哭笑不得，但他已不介意，你更不在乎。他是你的骄傲，你最重要的爱人。  
轻轻压上他的唇，男人的舌习惯性地撬开你的嘴唇，探进来，眷恋地和你纠缠。  
你俩的关系完全暴露在所有人面前，但你的心情反而非常轻松。  
“啊，鼻血蹭到你脸上了……”诺曼眯起眼睛努力看清你，抬手用袖子帮你擦脸。  
“别用衣袖擦！我还得给你洗！”你恼怒地阻止他的行动，扶起他。  
“我已经胖到你抱不动了吗？抱我啊。”  
你都不知道他到底是想让你丢人，还是想让他自己丢人，居然提出这种要求。但你毫不犹豫揽住他的腰和膝窝，轻易地抱起了比你还要高半个头的大男人。  
“你这个粘人精。”  
“被你养成这样了，你只能认命。”他牙尖嘴利地怼回你。  
他这么一说，你幡然醒悟。  
你总觉得他对你百依百顺，你对他又何尝不是呢？况且你钟爱的恋人，他的重量正在你臂弯中，他所有的生命与对你的依赖，全压在你臂膀里。  
这一瞬间，你觉得世界上所有其他东西都不重要了，只有他，只有他。

你抱着他冲到不远的医疗部门，给他彻底检查了一遍。  
医生看了看综合检查结果，又看了看倚在你身上的诺曼，神情复杂。  
“他的脑部神经受到损伤，可能会影响到正常生活。”  
“我现在好得很。”诺曼立刻反驳。  
“你之前有服用什么药物压制ARI系统的副作用？”  
“……已经戒掉了。”  
“你很明智。你用的药，对你大脑的伤害远远超过ARI系统。”  
“我受的伤会有什么后遗症？”  
“肢体不协调，偏头痛，等等。会持续很长时间，直到你的身体自行修复。”  
“会要我的命吗？”  
“风险很低，没办法手术治疗，但住院的话可以……”  
“死不了就行。我不住院，帮我开些药。”  
“诺曼……”你担忧地想劝说他，但他握住你的手，轻轻摇头，阻止你说出后半句话——他太固执。反正你也有些急救基础知识，便不再为难他。  
带他回家后，监督他把药吃了，你催促他赶紧休息。  
他手抖的不停，衣服扣子都解不开。你索性帮他脱下衣服，换了睡衣，扶他躺好。  
诺曼压抑着呻吟，喘息也粗重，耗了半天才勉强入睡，但他睡颜扭曲，仿佛疼痛难忍，把你心疼得够呛。胖猫仿佛感觉到他的痛苦，跳到他脸旁，贴着他额头躺下，他反射般把脸蹭到肥猫身上，表情放松了些。  
你不敢阖眼，坐在床边看护他。你打开手机，就此次事件写了份报告交了上去，坦然汇报了你俩的关系，以及阻挠同事的缘由——你已经手下留情了，没有打伤他们。顺便又请了假，诺曼这种状况，你是万万不敢离开他的。  
你盯着他看了几个小时，一切可怖的后果你都试想过，但唯有他默然死去的结局，你无法接受。他这么年轻，被实验搞坏了身体和精神，却依旧坚持着自我。他没有崩溃掉，也不曾借药寻死。虽然为了戒除药瘾，他受了很多苦，但他坚持下来了，又加上你在他背后推了他一把，他才过上正常人的生活，但还没几天，就又体会了一次噩梦。  
沉默地等他醒转，你听到他痛苦呻吟了一声。  
“怎么了？！”你赶忙站起来看他。  
“完了……我的手脚全都不听使唤……”  
“我带你去医院！”  
“不要……我不想再……”他嗓音痛苦，依旧反对你。  
“你还有其他觉得不舒服的地方吗？”  
你实在拿他没办法，虽然在性爱方面他从来不曾违逆你，但其实他的个性有多固执，你再清楚不过。  
“没有，头也不太疼了，就是，胳膊和腿，都抬不起来啊……”他眼神里有着惊怕不安的神色，你赶紧掀开被子，按压他的胳膊。  
“有感觉吗？”  
“我有知觉！只是控制不了！”  
你这才稍微放下心，又揉他大腿测试他的神经反射。  
“这里呢？有没有刺痛感？”  
“你捏的我挺疼。你再摸我几下，我就会硬了。”他的语气和神情都放缓了，仿佛认命一般。  
“还有心情讲这个？外表清纯可爱的色魔！”  
“那也是被你养出来的。你惨了，继续养我吧。”  
“养你！饿吗？喝点牛奶再睡？”你帮他把被子盖好，又捏了捏他的脸颊。  
“有点饿。几点钟了？你不去上班？”他扭头看了一眼窗户，天似乎已经大亮了，他又开始操心你。  
“请假了。妈的，被他们半夜搞的那茬破事，我怕现在去上班忍不住要揍他们。”  
“啊。你也讲脏话。”他抓住机会吐槽你。  
“这张小嘴一天到晚叭叭的絮叨，小心我用东西堵上它。”  
“来啊。”  
男人的眼里已经褪去了不安神色，但流露出促狭的笑意，恼得你揪他唇瓣。  
“呜，窝要热流来。”被你揪着嘴巴，他的吐字含糊不清。  
“好，热的。”你放过他柔软的唇，开始接受病号的点单。  
“要加糖。”  
“好好，你这个爱甜鬼。”  
按他的要求煮好了牛奶，你扶他坐起来，慢慢地喂他喝掉。喝完最后一口，他撑得打了个饱嗝，表情满意又舒惬。  
他可真是容易得到满足啊。你感慨地想，凑近他舔掉他嘴角的白色残留，他顺势侧头吻你，对你的眷恋一目了然。放下牛奶杯，你安慰地揉他头发，抚摸他脸颊，又在他身上揉来拍去。  
“还得熬多久……我才能正常行动……”被你拍着背抚慰，他语气懊恼。  
“别担心，你安心休息养伤，乖乖吃饭补充营养，我会努力照顾你，养胖你。”  
“……我不想吃青椒。”  
“好，绝对不会出现青椒。”  
得到你的肯定答复，你的男人又和你缠绵了一阵子，你估摸他肚子里的牛奶已经安定下来，才催他躺回去。诺曼顺着你的手臂躺下，但依旧抬眼望着你。  
诺曼的眼窝不算深，双眼皮很浅，每当他垂着眼睛，你总会觉得他格外忧郁。但他的瞳色非常淡，几近透明灰，灰色里带了些蓝绿光泽。在光线映照下，你甚至会有把他的眼珠当成玻璃或者宝石的错觉。只有他专注看你的时候，你才能从他眸子里找到掩藏的欲望火焰。  
诺曼等你吻了他的额头后，合上双眼，令你心动不已的浅透眸子被遮住了。你对他满心怜爱，在他眼皮上又亲了几口，他开心地微笑，嘴角的法令纹又细又可爱。  
这个男人，他的每一处都让你沉迷，不能自拔。在你的意识里，他比毒品还要令你上瘾——因为你不会碰毒品，但你却一次又一次碰了他。他也回应了你，在你身下蜕变。孤冷的冰原之花为你绽放，生出甜美诱人的果实。  
见他睡着，你也脱了衣服躺在他身旁。朦胧间突然感觉到身旁人的动作激烈，你被惊醒，诺曼浑身抽搐，张着口发不出声音，脸都憋得通红，他快要窒息了。吓得你捏开他的下巴让他仰头，保持他的呼吸道通畅，用手指插进他口中找寻令他窒息的障碍物。但什么都没找到，你只能趴在他胸口听他的心肺声音，除了心跳过快，也没有其他症兆。你拉开床头药柜抽屉，准备给他来一针，突然他嘶地发出气音，终于能呼吸了。  
抖着喘息许久，诺曼身体的剧烈震动终于停缓下来，他被憋到一脸泪水，可怜兮兮的看着你。  
“是喉部肌肉出状况了吗？”  
“不……是……哈……我梦到……被掐住脖子了……”  
“ARI的后遗症。你的大脑还在依照幻觉对你的身体下达指令。”  
见他还在微微抽搐，你轻拍他胸口，等他慢慢地镇静下来。  
怕他再次发作，你索性窝在他怀里休息，但只敢浅睡，他稍有动静，你立刻醒来看顾他，无论白天黑夜。  
这么持续了好几天，把你累的够呛，终于熬不住沉睡过去。  
等你睡饱醒来，发现自己正压在他胸口，一抬头，男人晶亮的眼眸正注视着你。  
“对不起，又让你受累了。”他的嗓音充满愧疚，让你更加怜爱他。  
“还好吧，让我选在野外埋伏嫌疑人，或是抱着软乎乎的你，我肯定选你。”  
“你为什么选择我……一个连生活自理都做不到的男人。”  
“这不是个问题，诺曼，你早晚会康复的。你太好看，第一眼看到你，我就想——”  
“那时你就想上我了？”男人的语气变得慵懒，又带了点戏弄的感觉，让你习惯性地又开始抚摸他身体。  
“嗯，一直对你有非分之想。但是你却……我只能假装对你没意思。”  
“你对我有什么幻想？”他仿佛突然生起了兴趣和好奇心。  
“你的眼睛又亮又美，虽然总是有忧伤的颜色，但我好想看到这双眼睛因为性兴奋而变得水润，满溢欲色。还有你的唇，看上去薄，但有点翘，亲下去的话，是不是非常柔软？”  
“你对我的幻想还不少。我已经被你弄到手了，和想象的一样吗？”  
“强无数倍。看起来弱不禁风的诺曼杰登，腿间居然藏了一条恶龙呢。”  
“你只喜欢我的肉体！”被你揉个没完，男性又开始抱怨。  
“但我更爱你的正直，执着，还有正义感。”  
“你对我的评价太高了。”  
谁不喜欢被夸赞呢？包括性子冷淡的男性，也喜欢听他的恋人夸他——虽然他的冷漠个性已经被你融化了。  
“睡一天了，要去厕所吗？”  
“嗯，有点憋的感觉。”  
你把他当成残疾人士照顾，抱他去洗澡、刮胡子，当然也得帮他处理大小便问题。  
被你这样无微不至的服务，刚开始他还放不开，扭动挣扎不让你帮他，但他自己实在做不到，最后还得你帮他擦屁股。  
头一次被别人这么处理，男性羞愧难当，侧着头不敢看你，脖颈肌肤都泛红了。  
“笨蛋，非要逞能用ARI。”  
你边吐槽他，边用湿巾帮他擦拭后穴，又觉得他总躺着不动会起痱子，顺便帮他洗了澡，将他从里到外都清洗了一遍。诺曼又羞又气，嘟囔不停，你才不管他可怜的自尊心，肆意收拾他——反正他也没什么地方你没碰过了。  
当然，被你侍弄了几天之后，他已经坦着身体随你处置了。你帮他扶着肉茎，等他尿完，又给他清洗擦净，抱他回床上，他对你的服务表示细致周到，满分好评。  
不知道是不是心中有愧，差点坑死诺曼的那几个同事，居然一点都没有追究投诉你的迹象，外加上级体谅到你和他的亲密关系，而且你俩也没有违背保密条例——只不过是签署了相同保密条例的两个人搞在一起而已。局里没有继续追究你的抗命和对同事的威胁行为，不过你这么一闹，又摔毁了ARI终端器，外勤考核估计又凉了。  
这倒应了你的意，你已经没出息到恨不得天天准时上下班，和你心爱的傻男人双宿双飞。他这状况，以后你更得时不时请假早些回来看顾他。  
你好不容易才把他养的健康了些，这突如其来的案件和变故又让他憔悴病弱。你也没敢跟他做爱，怕让他糟糕的身体状况雪上加霜。但你能忍得住，男人的身体已经习惯了欲望浇灌，可把他憋得不轻。  
你趴在诺曼怀里睡得正香，突然听见男人声音低微，唤你。  
“我，我想小便……”  
你立刻清醒了，起身抱起他去洗手间。  
但在马桶边扶了他一会儿，他也没尿出来。你担心了，扒拉了一下他的肉茎握住，才察觉那东西又硬又烫。  
“怎么硬成这样？”  
“想……好久都没有……”他羞愧地向你坦白。  
“我帮你弄一下。”  
你拖过矮凳坐好，把他在你腿上放稳，搂住他，熟稔地帮他撸动烫物。  
男人无力地倚靠着你，他滚烫紊乱的呼吸在你颈项上，呻吟也又媚又软。他抖着身体哑叫，黄色和白色液体同时被排泄。  
颤了几下，他才停止流泻，整个人都瘫在你身上，剧烈喘息。  
你看了看马桶里的液体，又帮他撸了几个来回，挤净残余的体液。你暗想，他这不算失禁吧？只不过憋太久了，排泄器官和性器官同时得到了解放。  
但你抱着的男人却喘着发不出声，头一次遭受到如此强烈的双重快感，几乎让他登时昏厥。  
你拿过马桶边上的小型淋浴头，帮他擦洗肉棒，没两下居然又让他硬立起来。  
“你这里真精神。”  
“我，我还想要……”瘫软的他终于挤出声音，恳求你。  
你应他的愿，放下淋浴头，继续帮他揉撸勃发的肉物。他兴奋地伸舌舔你脸颊，啃咬你耳垂。  
揉了没多久，男性白色的体液又在你掌心里落了一滩。你真的很想知道，他这瘦弱的身体里哪里藏了这么多精液。  
“这个量……比第一次我强了你的时候还多呢。”  
管不住手，你好奇地继续撸他让你觉得烫手的硬物。  
“你才没有强……我……呃呃！”  
男人乱蹬着不受控制的双腿，浑浑噩噩地又被你送上顶峰，终于昏了过去。

帮诺曼擦洗干净，你抱他回床上，坐在他身旁照看他。他睁眼看你，眼神昏昏然的。  
“对不起，诺曼。我把你的身体弄成这样了……我还总强迫你……”看着他现在的可怜模样，你想起以前的他，突然涌上愧疚感。  
他从被子里努力地挪出手来，挣扎着抬起手指，男人摸你的脸颊。  
“别道歉……我动不了是我自己搞的。”  
“不是！你的身体变得敏感又容易发情，都是我……”  
“啊，你说那个……我觉得还好。”  
“但实在太过分了啊……”男人的温柔包容令你羞惭，你总是随着自己的欲望玩弄他，他也格外配合你，让你尽兴地玩他。  
“你从来没有弄伤过我，太怕我受伤。更过分的性爱你又不是不知道。你捅我多少次了？一次都没撕裂我。我是很容易受伤的体质，和你做了这么久，只流过一次鼻血，还是因为我自己性欲上头。”  
确实，你怕弄伤他，每次都会帮他彻底润滑，打开他身体，才敢进入他，而且选的玩具也在他身体承受范围内。可你还是很不安，总觉得他是屈从于你。  
“这是你的真心话吗？”  
“我什么时候骗过你。”他的手指哆哆嗦嗦，揉你的唇。  
“心理分析技能你比我强那么多倍，骗了我，我也无法分辨。”  
“我整个人都是你的，骗你有什么意义？”  
“以前的你，高冷，孤独，充满了拒人千里以外的气场。但你现在的样子……”  
“你是想说……你把我弄坏了？我不再是我？”  
“嗯……”握住他发抖的指尖，你在男人圆圆的指腹上亲吻。  
“自从莱利意外身亡——你知道他是怎么死的……他死了之后，我的世界崩塌了。对我来说，只是苟活。但你点燃了我，让我想活下去。”  
“可是我还强迫了你！”  
“你对我做的那些事，也是我心甘情愿想和你做。我可是个男人，假如你想强奸我，我会反抗。但我想要你对我做这些事，我和你说过很多次，你为什么还在计较这个。”  
“第一次……我就是哄骗你……”  
“我又不傻。对你没有好感的话，怎么可能让你那样搞我？”  
“你以前，真的喜欢我？”  
“喜欢。但我不知道感情的深浅。曾经错过了一次。我辞职以后，你居然留下来照顾我，你想要我……”  
诺曼的眼神又变得悲伤，令你心疼。你不由得吻他手指，亲他掌心。  
“吻我……你不吻我，我觉得胸口好闷。”  
“撒娇鬼！”你俯身吻他柔粉唇瓣，让他的话语断断续续。  
“你太在乎我……劝我辞职……想让我离开ARI……想让我活下去。我怎么可能不喜欢你。性别什么也不重要……重要的是你……”  
他不停地向你表明心迹，你感动到心底发酸，掀开被子躺在他身旁，亲吻他的颈项，还有他渐胖了些的躯体。男人的身体瘦弱柔软，虽然行动不便，但他依旧用尽全力抬起四肢缠住你。  
“我的身体，居然可以变得……这么……奇特。和你做爱的时候，我的大脑里只剩下要你、被你要的思维和需求。好……开心，你对我过度保护，你重视我……你在我身上倾注的情感，让我有了活着的感觉和欲望。”  
“感谢你接纳我……”  
“我不再是孤身一人了。我、我需要你。抱我，操我。”  
戴好玩具，你帮他扩张润滑。  
他后穴还是滚烫，男性身体的热量几乎烫到你。你重视的男性，趴着摊开双腿，等你进入他。  
侵入他的一瞬间，你看到他仰起脖子无助地呻吟叹息，更加深入他，男性的手指胡乱揪住被单，咬牙忍耐。  
他的四肢依旧无法听他控制，一边发出痛苦般的呻吟，一边努力抬起臀部被你侵犯。  
“我又在强奸你了，诺曼……”  
“就这种程度……还叫强奸……啊……”被猛然贯穿，男人的声音曳然而止，只能随着你刺穿他的节奏低声呻吟。  
“痛吗？要不要停一下？”  
“不，别停……”  
见他身体软到无法固定自己，你索性用他的毛巾拴住他的手腕，捆在床头。  
一下接着一下，你捅开身下男人的身体。他咬紧牙关承受你，一时间，卧室里只剩下他粗重的喘息和身体被异物侵入再抽出的咕啾咕啾水声。  
“诺曼，叫出来，别憋着……我想听你的叫床声……”  
“啊……嗯……”男人的嗓音依然带着羞涩，无论和你做过多少次，他有多么沉溺欲望，似乎总在压抑自己。  
低声呻吟不停，他嘟嘟囔囔地絮语，你听不清他在讲些什么，但你感觉得到他的快乐情绪。  
等他绷紧身体去了一次，瘫住不动，你才摸他额头，观察他的神情。他一如既往地沉浸在高潮过后的恍惚状态中，眼眶含着泪，张着口喘个不停。  
“你……总是在照顾我……满足我……你帮我做这种事情……根本不会有快感吧……啊！”  
探手到他身下，握住他的灼热，你在他肩上咬了一口。  
“看你这个模样，我已经很兴奋了。我是不是变态哦……”  
“变态才好……是我让你变态的吗……”  
帮他撸动丝毫未软的肉茎，听他这么说，你才恍然大悟。  
“我一直以为你只喜欢男人，所以第一次硬上你的时候，真的是借了酒胆。但还是怕你生气，怕你再也不理我……”  
享受着你的抚慰，男人扭着腰配合你动作。  
“呼……我认识你的时候……离他走了还没多久……你也知道我和他的关系……嗯啊……那里，还要……”  
被你仔细揉捏卵囊和柱身，他开始媚叫。  
“所以我是抱着强了你的想法，对你下手……”  
“成年女性……偶尔会有想要得到心仪男性身体的冲动，特别是……她认为这名男性是别人的……这种冲动和欲望会更强烈……”  
被他戳到痛脚，你恶狠狠地掐住他的茎根，硬把他即将来临的喷涌高潮扼止。  
“别……我要不行了……放过我！”  
“你还有心情做心理分析吗？嗯？前侧写师诺曼杰登？”  
“不！不……让我射出来……”  
“你的脑瓜可真行，像你的肉棒一样好用，居然可以一边高潮一边进行心理分析？”  
“我错了……求求你……我要……我想……”胡乱扭着哀求你，男人已经不能自己了。  
“你想要什么？说清楚。”怀抱着挚爱的男性，你不停地逼他。  
“想要……射精……想……高潮……想射在你手里！”男人丢下羞耻心，吐着舌头等待你给他带来极上的快乐。  
“真乖，好孩子要奖励。”  
加快速度撸他的硬物，你又用另一只手掌掌心摩擦他的敏感顶端。  
他啊啊呜呜地发出近似哭泣的声音，挣扎着噗射出大量体液。  
诺曼瘫在被单里喘个不停，连续高潮和你的操弄，把他累坏了。你解开拴住他手腕的毛巾，从他身体里拔出玩具，扯过纸巾擦拭他被你操到湿淋淋的臀缝和身前。  
咕哝了一句晚安，他几乎瞬间入睡。  
你看着他疲惫满足的睡颜，想侵犯他的欲望依旧未减。把他翻过身来，脸朝上，你恣意摸索他的身躯。  
对他的欲望如此强烈，你想啃咬他冒出胡茬的下颌，微微颤抖的喉结，也想吻遍他身体的每一处，但看他表情疲累，不舍得再扰醒他。  
在他平坦胸口落下轻吻，你也埋在他怀里进入了梦乡。

梦里依旧有他。  
让你无法割舍的病弱男性，拖着病体，在连绵的阴雨中奔波劳碌，只为了救下那名命在旦夕的儿童。  
你伸手想抱住不停咳嗽的他，却摸了个空，眼睁睁地看着他的身影在雨丝中渐行渐远，心痛到绞紧——突然听到绵媚的男人呻吟在你耳边响起。  
猛地睁开眼，梦中人的颈部肌肤映入视线，红红紫紫的，都是你给他的痕迹。  
“你终于醒了啊……”  
男人的嗓音暗哑无奈。  
他在你身旁，虽然依旧伤病，但他很安全，有你全心全力保护着他、照顾他。这现实状况让你的心情舒畅，顺便又亲了他一口，你疑惑地问。  
“嗯？怎么啦？”  
“你问我？你睡着了还抓着我的那里……搞的我现在又想要了……”  
被他抱怨，你才发觉手里握着又硬又热的东西。  
你被自己对他强烈渴求的欲望，闹得哭笑不得，但火种已经点燃，你只能帮他撸起热物。  
“呼……好舒服啊……我……居然被你看上了……”男人呻吟着又开始碎碎念。  
“你可爱又帅气，我格外沉迷你呢。”  
“你天天夸我……让我昏头，再也离不开你……唔……”  
烦得你吻住他喋喋不休的软唇，勾住他的柔舌。但你的努力也只让他沉默了两分钟，等他享受完你的口腔按摩，又继续说个不停。  
“你为什么转岗做内勤了？”  
他对你的往事突然感兴趣。  
“三年前我妈咪病了，需要照顾。我想了想，干脆申请转岗吧。”  
“可惜了……”  
“一点都不可惜。我没有调任的话，也不会遇到你，让我爱到变态的，诺曼杰登……”  
“呃……呼……你……居然这么喜欢我……”  
被你细致按摩性器，男人的表情又开始迷离，但还努力让自己意识清醒，坚持和你聊天。  
“喜欢到不想放手……我要困住你，让你无法从我身边逃走。”  
“我信你做得到……你是优秀的外勤探员……你知道大家私底下给你起了什么外号吗？”  
“金刚？哥斯拉？”  
“……TX。”  
“……终结者吗？”  
“完美达成所有任务的冷酷无情终结者。所以第一次和你见面时，我心里有点忐忑……你会不会为了实验，牺牲我。”  
“和实验相比，当然是你的小命重要！”  
“但我……那时候真的怕你把我当物件看待，怕我的小命‘终结’在你手里……”他似乎在嗤笑你。  
“我看起来是那种人吗？！嗯？！马上把你这个人类终结掉！”  
你被他气到捏紧他弱点，男人立刻蹬腿乱叫。  
“啊……不要……我那里……”  
“你还好意思说！你的外勤机会怎么来的？”  
“是……实验……”被你教训了一下，他收敛了点，老实回答你。  
“就你这个体能水准，怎么可以独自出外勤！”  
“我知道，只有你反对我一个人去……只有你……”  
“我一只手都能把你放倒。”  
“我是试验品，你最清楚……即使我任务失败，中途死去，ARI系统也会提取我的思维方式，变成AI，进行下一次实验。”  
“所以我不想让你以身犯险！我想过很多次，万一你受到伤害……或者……我不敢想象……”抱紧他，你几乎流泪。  
“我挨了好几次揍……被鸡踩，被冻猪肉打到脸……差点被……一个嫌犯强上……”  
他终于亲口告诉你，差点被强暴的经历。  
“你受伤了吗！？”  
“一点点伤。如果我说……当时被他强奸了呢？”  
“他弄伤你了？！哪里疼？！你身上没有什么伤痕啊……”  
他噗嗤笑了。  
“你重点对吗？你身下的男人可能已经肮脏不堪了……”  
“瞎扯！你永远都是心灵最纯净的色魔！”  
“不逗你了……未遂。被他摸了几把而已。我当时症状发作，昏倒了。等清醒过来的时候，他还没解开我裤子呢……我把他绊倒了，才逮捕了他。”  
“你还挺聪明的……不过，要是看到你这玩意儿，那傻逼肯定会自卑。”  
“扯淡，被他上我能硬的起来吗？！”他气愤地抱怨你。  
“你现在就很硬……”  
“那也是因为……你……”  
“那我要上你了？”  
“上我啊……”  
你把男人无力的双腿抬起来打开，露出他脆弱的入口，小心地用手指撑开，捅进玩具，等他适应你，才开始律动身体。  
“啊！轻点……我要被你捅破了！”  
眼神恍惚的被害者急速喘息，似乎想抬起手腕，去抓你掐住他瘦腰的手，却没力气，又落了下去，但着实无法忍耐这刺激度，只能咬着自己的手背，缓解脑髓溶解般的快感。  
“如果我是男的就好了……”见他兴奋的模样，你又生出了别的心情。  
“又，又想什么呢！”他被你的抽插动作弄得无法集中精神，含糊地问。  
“那就不需要玩具了，直接插进你柔软滚烫的肉体里，感受你肠壁吸住我……然后被你绞紧，射精，灌满你……让你的身体内外都被我污染……”  
“你……又说什么骚话！可是，你这么说……我，好兴奋……”  
“不会吧？你居然喜欢这样？”  
“抱紧我……我快要……到了……”  
你还没来得及抱住他，他就已经挺不住了。抬着臀绷紧腰肢，滚烫粗壮的肉物噗嗤噗嗤喷溅出大量白黏体液，落在他胸口、瘦腹，流过肚脐。  
男人高潮到瞳孔扩大，眼球上翻，张口吐着舌头，口水和泪水都流了一脸，一副被玩坏掉了的神态。  
哽咽着抽搐了几次，他才排空自己的欲液。  
你撤掉玩具，转身抽出湿巾帮他擦脸，轻轻搂住浑身颤抖、大汗淋漓的他，摸他的脉搏，监测他的心跳和呼吸。诺曼喘了好久，状态才慢慢平稳。  
朦朦胧胧地看着你，他发出感慨。  
“好爽……你居然能让我变成这样……”  
“你太敏感，体力又差！等你康复，要继续锻炼才行。”  
“嗯……不过我锻炼成施瓦辛格也赢不了你……”  
“我看你还有体力，能跟我斗嘴？”  
“没有了……我真的……射不出来……不行了……好累……”  
“那就乖乖睡觉，别再要个没完。”  
“抱我吧。”诺曼眼神充满了眷恋的看你。  
搂他在怀里，你也安心地入眠了。  
直到被尿憋醒，你爬起来去上卫生间。  
等你回来，原本睡着的男人已经醒来，蜷成一团望着你。在夜灯下，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，像只猫咪，他蜷缩的动作更像猫咪。你下意识地看了一眼坦然睡在床头的小黑，那胖猫睡得四仰八叉，像头死猪。诺曼和肥猫一对比，他格外柔弱无辜。  
“抱我……”哀叫了差不多一整夜，男人的喉咙都哑了，但依旧嘶哑着向你求爱。  
“做噩梦了吗？”  
“没有，你突然离开，我有点冷。”  
“又想要了？”  
“还好，只是想让你抱着我。”  
他的语气有些落寞不安，让你心生怜意。钻回被窝，你贴近他，搂住他。  
男人立刻把额头挤在你肩窝里，放松地叹息。他的气息落在你身上，酥酥痒痒。  
幸好今天歇班，你可以搂着他舒舒服服地睡个懒觉。  
清晨的阳光落在他脸庞上，男性的脸颊红润，神情安稳惬意。  
他被半掩的身体上，散布着你留下的吻痕。他这些日子以来，睡觉时都是一丝不挂，方便你照顾他，更方便你要他。  
不想让别人看到他这个模样。  
你剖析自己的心理状态，试图掀开最黑暗最隐秘的念头。  
对他的占有欲已近变态。想囚禁他的身体和心灵，让他无法离开你，日夜不停地用各种东西调教他，时时刻刻让他高潮到无法正常思考，直到他精神崩坏，成为你一个人的玩具。  
似乎感觉到了你的污浊心思。诺曼突然抬头，睁开眼睛看你。你的表情或许太扭曲，男人晶亮如水晶的眸子仔细观察你，憋不住开口了。  
“你在想什么？”  
“……对你很不好的想法。”  
“说出来，我想听。”他的眼神单纯却又深邃，充满矛盾的美，你仿佛被他催眠，坦白了心底的黑暗欲望。  
“我想……用镣铐捆住你的手脚，扯开你的腿无法并拢，用各种玩具24小时操你，虐待你，却不让你射精高潮，直到你的精神崩溃，变成我一个人的性玩具，只能依赖我……永远属于我……”  
“唔……”听完你的陈述，男人沉默了，眯起眼睛盯着你。  
说出来了，终于让他知道你对他的变态欲望，他会对你产生反感了吧？你下意识地想放开他，自己对他的每一次触碰都仿佛是亵渎。  
“来啊……对我做。”他似乎心情舒畅，露出笑容，连法令纹都挤得深了。  
“你是有独立人格的男人，我怎么可能……”  
“我更担心你对我的欲望，是一时同情心泛滥，等你厌倦了我，就会丢下我走掉。你这么说，我就放心了。”  
“不是同情！我对你的喜爱是认真的……”  
“我对你的爱也是认真的。我不怕被你搞坏。你尊重我、保护我……所以我更加爱你……你居然想要我到这种地步……我可以，你对我做什么都可以。”  
男人努力抬起胳膊固定住你的腰，叹息。  
“我用这没用的身体拴住你了，别想离开我啊。”  
“诺曼……”你被他的连环表白感动到透不过气，回拥他。  
“嗯？”  
“谢谢你……”  
“不对吧？我要谢你。你保住我的小命几次了？这躯体本应该在解剖台上任人翻弄，内脏被拆解，浸泡在福尔马林里，连思想意识都被系统抽走，成为永远的囚徒……但现在我还活着，我还是自由的……都是因为你在保护我……”  
“不要胡说！”他冷静的分析，让你禁不住想象了一下那场景——太可怖了。因为实验，就要让他丧失生命，你不能接受。  
“不说那些了。到我怀里来，抱紧我。我喜欢你压在我胸口的感觉，虽然现在我连拥抱你的力气都没有……但我会好好吃药，努力复健……”  
他的表白絮语让你无法忍耐，流着泪贴紧他心脏的位置。  
“你又为我哭了……我可真是个罪孽深重的男人。”他用什么剧里的台词调侃你，你恼羞成怒，偏头就咬住了他的脆弱乳尖。  
“不……你这样我又要……”  
恶狠狠地吮舔了好几个来回，你才放过他，但又用手指捻捏他另一颗果实。  
“把这小玩意儿弄大了，我要用乳环穿透它。”  
“疼，用细一些的行吗……啊……我又硬了，下面也帮我……”  
“忍着！为了你的复健计划，要节省体力，这星期开始，禁欲。”  
“别！”  
“清心寡欲！”  
“抱着你，我怎么可能忍得住！”男人念叨不停。  
你搂紧他，把他的哀嚎抱怨勒了回去。

虽然他对于你让他禁欲这件事非常不满，但还是乖乖地从了你。四肢无力，连大小便都需要你照顾的男人即使想自慰，都使不上气力握紧自己的滚烫肉棒。  
你考虑请个护工白天来照顾他，被他一口否决。男人宁可白天少喝水，也不想让除了你以外的人碰自己。你只能早上把他喂饱，出门前给他备好简单的午餐放在床边的小桌上，等他饿了爬起来吃。晚饭他可就吃的营养多了，你继续填鸭计划，填满他的胃和身体。  
养了他半个多月，他的伤势渐渐好转。一天，你下班回来，男人正扶着卧室门框站着。  
“诺曼？你能自己起来啦？”他的痊愈速度大大超过医生的预期，让你十分惊喜。  
“嗯，你别动，等我走过去。”  
他向你迈开腿，哆哆嗦嗦，脚步不稳，又晃悠悠地，像刚开始学走路的幼儿。  
你看着他逐渐走近你，还差几步，他似乎已经到了极限，咬了咬牙，猛地抬起腿前行，跌进你怀里。  
你立刻张开双臂接住他，抚慰般的拍他后背，鼓励他。  
“做得很好，你太厉害了。”  
“你这样抱着我……我想和你跳支舞。”  
男人紧紧拥了你，炽热的气息随着话语落在你耳边。  
“跳舞？我可不太擅长。你要带着我？”  
“嗯……只要你不放开我……我就能……”  
他开始哼唱歌曲，声音低沉动听。  
你随着他的动作，移动脚步，在客厅里相拥而舞。虽然他舞步蹒跚，晃个不停，但有你给他支撑，他毫无犹豫，一步，接一步，迈向自己新的人生。  
你倚着他，额头搭在他肩膀。就这样扶着他，男人所有的生命重量都落在你身上，让你心酸又满足。  
他终于能勉强自行下床行动了，不用憋着等你下班回来才能得到上厕所的机会。又过了一阵子，他的手没那么抖了，也能开始下厨房，做一些简单的饭食，等你下班回来一起吃。  
但你为了让他得到高质量的休息，依旧严格控制和他做爱的次数，逼得他奋发图强，开始努力锻炼身体。  
应他的要求，你买了些简易健身器材放在家里，让他自行锻炼。  
眼看着他干瘦的躯体逐渐显现肌肉，你也颇有成就感，给他带回来的营养餐更丰富，索性换成了高蛋白餐。他也不挑食，你给他带什么，他统统吃光，这样又可以得到你的赞美和吻——他简直乖的不像话。  
他没有再做噩梦，虽然依旧会呓语，但睡眠明显安稳了许多，有时候还会把你搂在怀里入睡。男人高涨到爆炸的性欲也逐渐可以自控，这让你有些失落，不过他还是他，而且变得健康，让你分外欣慰。  
看着眼前男性逐渐结实的锁骨和胸腹部肌肉，迷得你想无时无刻地抚摸他。  
但他最让你沉迷的是他的臀部。你都没曾想象过，干瘦病弱的男性，被你养胖起来后，最先变得丰满的居然是屁股。  
虽然很久没和他进行实质性的性爱，但偶尔你也会帮他做一些发泄性的按摩。  
男人趴着张开腿，等你帮他按摩前列腺，但蜜桃般的圆臀引诱了你，使得你忍不住拍下去，按住美好柔软的一对肉球，不停揉捏。  
“摸我屁股干嘛？”他没等到你的服务，反而遭到了性骚扰，不满地抱怨。  
“你照过镜子吗？太好看了，你的屁股。”  
“男人屁股有什么好看的？肉棒好用才行。”  
“可是这手感……太棒了！我要尝一口！”你用嘴唇贴上颤动的肉团亲吻，诺曼立刻绷紧身体。  
“别！！啊……”男性扭着身体害羞到想要逃离，无奈被你按住他的臀瓣，吻个没完。  
“别跑，让我享受一下你。”  
“我到底哪里值得让你沉迷？又生病又没用，现在连ari都不许我用了，你还……”  
“瞎说。我可真是捡到宝了……我的男人不仅仅脑袋聪明、性格完美，他的肉棒又大又硬，连屁股都这么圆翘好吃。”  
轻咬他的圆臀，诺曼憋不住地开始呻吟，他那深粉色的蛋囊也反射性的抖动。你转而含住那柔软的包裹物，将圆球含在嘴里用舌尖拨弄。  
“帮我……弄那里啊……”诺曼向你提出要求。  
“弄哪里？”  
放过他的脆弱卵蛋，你揉摸了一把他压在自己身体下的硬茎，逼他自己说出他想被你照顾的敏感点。  
“我里面……那里……”  
“到底是哪里？”  
“弄我的前列腺！”羞到半死，男性咬着牙低吼。  
话音未落，坏心的你猛地用手指捅进他，径直压住小小浅浅的弱点。  
“啊……呜呜！”男人立刻憋不住呻吟。  
“舒服吗？诺曼？”  
“嗯嗯……好……舒……呃！”  
跟随你手指的运动，男人开始情迷意乱，翘起屁股配合你。他这模样让你爱不释手，完全激起了你的欲望。  
男人依旧絮絮叨叨抱怨你，却突然绷紧身体，令他的声音断续。高潮袭来，敏感的身体夺走了他的神智，只能咿咿啊啊的胡乱叫着得到释放。  
很久没有这么痛快的登上极点，男人失神了好久，可等他恢复清醒，又缠上了你。  
“我想……进去……好久都没有……”  
“没有什么？”你猜到他的心思，却装听不懂。  
“没被你包裹着……我想射在你里面……”  
太难得了，他居然说出这种直白的要求。  
诺曼有着既害羞又直率的个性，让你爱到不行。  
“来吧，傻瓜。”得到你的许可，他立刻把你压在身下，用自己的热物贯穿了你。  
还在康复期的男人很容易疲累，没一会儿就撑不住自己了，只能用胳膊肘撑在床上，摆动腰肢和你融为一体。  
“你也，想要我很久了吧……”  
“嗯……我爱你的一切，想要你的一切……”抱紧他，你对他温柔表白自己的心绪，激起了男人对你强烈的占有欲，趴在你耳边絮语，他将你填满，成为你的一部分。  
你们做爱的时候很少开空调，你和他汗水互相交融，呼吸和肉体纠缠不清，无法分离。  
胡闹做完后，你依旧抱起他去洗澡。  
男人已很习惯被你抱着，还顺手揉你的胸挑逗你。  
他其实还有力气，未被完全满足的肉茎也十分有精神，又缠着你还想要。你无奈地扶着浴室的墙，引导他，让他从后面慢慢进入你。虽然你已经湿软到轻易容纳他，但他硬起来的肉物太大，又用站立式的交合姿势和你做爱，使他的抽插动作有些困难，让你有意外的肿胀感。  
无法一次完全插进你，让他有些急躁，动作也变得急促。他把下巴放在你肩膀上，搂着你的腰肢按紧在自己身上，用自己打开进入你，深深浅浅地摩擦你的内壁。  
“你身体里好烫……把我吸的好紧，我……好舒服……”  
“太没经验……都没跟别的女人做过……多和别人做几次你就没这么敏感了……”  
“你想扔下我？”  
“扔的掉吗？”  
“你敢抛弃我……我，追到世界尽头也会找到你，等你再次喜欢上我……”  
他的话语仿佛誓言，让你觉得心酸又好笑，转头吻他、安抚他。  
在浴室氤氲的热气中，男人紧拥你，在你耳边烙下爱的絮语。


	2. 下篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [加粗]警告[加粗]  
> 黏糊糊的爱情故事，  
> 两人游玩方式特别，有互相嗯嗯情节、女攻情节描写有、男性被束缚情节有。  
> 不适勿入。  
> 18+，18岁以下请关闭此页面

又是肢体紧贴的一夜安睡。天色刚刚变浅，你突然你感觉到身旁人动了。  
他已睡醒。你懒得动，头天晚上和他做得太多，总觉得犯懒。  
你的男人悄悄起身，也不穿衣服，圆翘的屁股颤了两下，甩着腿间的软物，蹒跚着出了卧室，走进厨房。  
过了一会，咖啡的香气飘过来。  
怀念的香味。他和你共事的时候，经常给你泡咖啡，手艺不错。  
闭上眼睛，回忆他在办公室为你端上咖啡的场景，你恍然不觉自己的唇角露出了笑意。  
“醒了？要我的早安吻还是咖啡？”  
他走回卧室，把咖啡放在床头柜上，俯身问你。  
“都要。”  
“贪心。”  
批评你，他亲上你的额头。你不满足，揽了他脖颈吻他的唇。  
恋恋不舍地放开你，他转身去衣柜旁穿衣服。  
“我要去湖边晨跑，你去吗？”  
“去。你穿贴身运动衣的样子太好看了。”  
爬起床洗漱完，喝了咖啡，你也换了运动服，给他带上水壶。  
慢跑了半圈，诺曼有些累了，倚在树上歇息。你等他歇了口气，递给他水喝。  
男人喝水有点急，水滴沿了唇边流下，顺着抖动的下巴溜进运动服衣领，你才注意到他身体裸露的部位，汗珠星星点点。回想起昨晚上，汗水在男人赤裸胸脯上滑过，瞬间你又生出了玩弄他的欲望。  
“诺曼……”  
“干什么？！又要干什么？”  
你唤他的声音带了别的意味，诺曼瞬间警觉。  
“我想抱抱你。”  
哄着他，你向他张开手臂。  
“抱吧。抱完又要摸，摸完又要弄我，是不是？”  
对你的性骚扰流程熟的不能再熟，男人抱怨着搂了你，绕到树背后。  
从紧身运动衣边缘伸进手指，你按压柔嫩的凸起，直到它变得硬挺，才向下摸去。男人背靠着树干，看你抚摸自己。等你把他的半硬物件从运动裤里掏出来，他终于憋不住粗喘呻吟。  
幸好清晨湖边没什么人，树丛还算茂盛，你们俩在做的事情也不会被别人发觉。  
熟练地挤捏他肉茎，你用他腺体分泌出的透明黏液涂满手指，沿着腿缝进入了他。他的身体敏感异常，指尖刚按上那极乐的软点，你手里的硬棒又在掌心弹了一下。  
你蹲下，吻了他肿胀柱身，又用舌尖轻舔它，更细咬皮肤下狞凸的血管。被多重的快感夹击，男人开始哀哼，你恶意地用指甲刮擦顶端的细孔，更让他接近崩溃。  
“不……哈啊……我……”  
胡乱摇着头，男人的腹肌突然绷紧，下一瞬间，他白色的体液飞溅在地面落叶上。  
“诺曼，射出去好远啊。”  
“搞，搞什么……”  
男人的双臂努力撑住树干，才不至于让自己的双腿因为兴奋到发软而瘫倒在地。但你还没玩够，在他体内的指腹又用力按压下去。  
哑叫了一声，男人腿抖得站不稳，仰着头哼哼唧唧呻吟。  
玩弄他的身体，让他不停高潮，你觉得自己真的变态，但他的模样太美味，你对他也毫不掩饰自己的欲求。承受着你的戏弄，他又开始碎碎念，直到神智变成空白。  
湖边运动，最后依旧是换了地方的恩爱缠绵。

除了过于甜腻，你们的生活平淡无奇，但你突然接到为期一周的外出开会通知，保密会议，你都不能和他保持私下联系。  
扔他自己在家一星期，你实在不踏实。他的伤病有复发危险，但他说服了你，保证自己会佩戴监测手环，开着一键求救功能。  
趁着出差前，你稀里哗啦扔掉他好多旧衣服，然后又拖他去买了些新的，给他添置了一大堆衣服，他又瘦又高，穿什么都分外帅气，他每试一件衣服，你就夸个没完，羞得他恨不得低头吻你，堵住你的嘴。  
见你仍旧担忧，出差前一夜，他索性用身体让你安心，早早跑上床去等你。  
你有点不放心让他和鸽子独处，趁夜里咕咕回来睡觉，撸了它半天。  
回到卧室，男人不满了。  
“摸完破鸟没洗手！”  
已经把自己脱光在床上等你的男人，拍着床小声吼你。  
“我不光没洗手，还拔了它的毛。”  
鸽子脱落的翎羽让你的坏心眼又冒上来，捏着粗长的翼羽给他看。  
“拿这东西干嘛用？”  
见你邪笑靠近自己，男人冒上来不祥的预感。  
“干你！坐好，把腿打开。”  
你从抽屉里掏出消毒水和性爱用的润滑剂，开始处理飞禽的羽毛。诺曼不解的看着你手上的行动，等你把碎羽全都拔光，只留下顶端的一点翎毛，他突然醒悟过来，合拢双腿试图逃走。  
扯住他的腿掰开，你略用了擒拿手法，将他牢牢固定住。男人挣扎了两下毫无效果，索性放弃，眼巴巴看着骑在自己身上的你，眼神中流露出一丝委屈和哀求。  
“能放进去？！求你……别……”  
“别怕，有润滑剂，不会伤到你。来，自己握住。”  
带了羞意握住自己的性器，男人闭眼等待即将到来的痛楚。  
经过润滑的羽茎刺进本用于泄出的孔眼，你估量着角度，缓慢捅入男性细长甬道。  
涨麻的感觉袭来，但男性随即被奇异的快感支配。  
“好深……呃……里面……要坏掉了！”  
睁开眼睛看自己紧握的阴茎，男人一脸痛苦表情，用力咬着嘴唇，眉头紧蹙，泪盈在通红眼眶里。  
“放松点，别握这么紧。”  
你按住他手指，强迫他放开一些，不要捏坏自己。  
“好怪……为什么，又涨又痒……”  
你开始抽动羽茎，男人的表情逐渐变得放松，溢上情欲。薄唇染上深红，俊秀的脸颊也蒙了薄汗，那双让你沉醉的晶透眼眸，更是早已被肉欲浸满，你忍不住又赞美他。  
“你在性爱方面太有天赋了。身体敏感，容易高潮，更别提精液从这美丽的大肉棒里射出来时，你淫乱的表情……你太棒了，诺曼。”  
“弄坏了……我被你弄坏了……好舒服……”  
语无伦次的回应你，男人空闲的手指摸索着捅进自己后穴，跟着你玩弄他尿道的节奏抚慰自己。  
捅弄了几分钟，他在你身下的大腿突然僵直，稠白体液呼地从羽茎边缘冒出，你迅速拔掉异物，男人硬挺的性器噗地喷溅出更多欲液，染满自己肉柱和手掌。  
“射了这么多。厉害啊，诺曼。”  
“我还能，还能……”  
瘫着歇了口气，他努力抬起你的腰，用自己依旧硬挺的物件顶进了你。  
男人的体力强了许多，和你胡闹缠绵了大半夜，居然没像往常一样昏睡，反而是你，被他满足到先他入眠了。  
半睡半醒间，你还听得到他在你耳边絮语，感觉到他的吻落在你颈侧。  
清晨，你一睁眼，男人精瘦结实的身体近在眼前，但他还安稳的睡着，胸口轻轻起伏，浓密的长睫毛微微颤动。他太好看了，在你眼里，他就是阿波罗，是阿多尼斯，是这世界上最英俊美丽的男人。  
好想抚摸他，想继续亲吻他。  
但这样你肯定没办法出差了。  
蹑手蹑脚起床，你胡乱塞了一包衣物，悄悄出门。  
填好申请表格，领了文件夹，你打开看了眼机票，下午的航班，早得很，干点什么好？  
思考着回到办公区，你突然看见熟悉的身影站在接待处柜台前面。  
紧盯他，你陷入了痴迷的遐想，望着他从接待员手里接过出入证件，推开玻璃门走向你。  
“居然一声不吭扔下我跑掉？够残忍的。”  
似乎咬着牙，前FBI探员诺曼杰登，拧着眉，一脸怒意，澄净的淡灰蓝色眸子几乎燃着了。  
头一次见他真的生气，你惊了一跳，赶忙拉他的手。  
宽大手掌紧紧回握你的，男人的怒气一下子消弭。  
“啊，你怎么把我的衣服穿出来了？”  
你终于发现他哪里怪怪的。  
“别说出来！你看看你的旅行包！是不是装走了我的衣服！我剩下的衣服全被你送去干洗了！”  
他羞恼得脸颊泛红，头顶都要冒烟了。  
他这么一问，你才惊觉，早上打包太匆忙，八成把他那套休闲装塞进包里了。  
“不会吧？早知道不买同款衣服了。”  
你习惯买宽松款衣服，要不然诺曼可穿不进去。你拽着他转身，看你的衣服紧绷在他身上的样子。男人圆翘的臀肉被限制住，浑圆的形状让你想摸。  
“幸好你够瘦，要不然裤子会勒到你可爱的蛋蛋吧？”  
“住口！”  
“不过还是变成了七分裤呢。你腿真长。”  
“别嘲笑了，快把我的衣服找出来！”  
被你调戏，诺曼更加羞愤，低吼你。  
“旅行包在里面的更衣间，你顺便换回来吧。”  
拖着他进了你的办公室，你把他塞进更衣间里。  
抱怨着脱下衣服，男人突然想起来什么。  
“怎么办，你的裤子和T恤我都穿过了，来不及洗……”  
“不要洗！还带着你的体温呢……我能想象你的身体被裹在衣服里的感觉……哇，遇到你，我都变态了！”  
“都是我的错！”  
他晶透的灰蓝色眼眸不满地瞪你。  
“就像现在，你美丽的眼睛，正射出气呼呼的光线，好看到让我又想吻你！”  
“天天夸我，天天玩我……你这女人是上天派来折磨我的吧？”  
虽然语气不满，但他的表情却透露出他真实心思。  
“你好可爱啊，诺曼。”  
他的羞恼神情太过可爱，你飞速在他脸上亲了一口。  
“你又……”  
“看看你脸上的疤，多久了？还有条印痕。我应该给你买点除疤产品。”  
“看不到的地方伤痕更多！都是你搞的！”  
“才没有！”  
“扯淡，昨晚上你把我的腰都抓破了！现在一流汗火辣辣地疼！”  
男人的抱怨，让你瞬间回忆起他的硬物在你身体里抽动、耕耘，那种感觉太棒，太过兴奋，你的指甲似乎在他腰背上深陷、划动——这么一说，仿佛是把他弄伤了。  
“转过身来，我给你涂点药……”  
你拿过医药箱，掏出消炎软膏，细细涂抹在男人伤痕累累的腰脊上。  
“啊，疼。昨天你还掐我屁股！”  
“你屁股好软好大，手感太棒！”  
“如果你不是我女朋友，简直……简直就是……”  
男人找不到合适的词语吐槽你。但你可毫不留情，又捏了他圆翘屁股。  
“你！”  
气得他搂了你，用下巴蹭你。但他今天出门太急，忘了刮胡子。细碎的胡茬蹭在你脸上，刺刺痒痒。  
“要出门好几天，舍不得你自己在家……你会好好吃饭，乖乖睡觉吗？”  
“饭不一定保证，睡眠可能会好一点，至少不用被你榨取到昏厥。”  
“每次都是谁先要的？！”  
你被他颠倒黑白的控诉激起坏心，想狠狠收拾他一顿，用力拥紧他。  
“好吧，是我。我喜欢被你抱着，忍不住就想操你了。”  
他坦白完毕，见你不放开自己，直觉不好。  
“把衣服给我！”  
“先让我摸一遍？”  
“又要干什么？！”  
他立刻警觉，下意识地捂住胸膛，又想起自己的下身也赤裸裸，空出一只手来捂住软物。  
“真舍不得和你分开……一想到和你分离，我就……”  
你才不管他的手，径直从他身体缝隙间插进手掌，抚摸他渐有肌肉的身体。  
“才一星期你就受不了？你有这么迷恋我？”  
“太迷恋你了……我恨不得在你身体所有部位都刻下我的印记……”  
“我还有哪里没被你弄过？坏蛋，连我的尿道都不放过……上厕所的时候火辣辣的疼……我他妈全身上下能被操的地方全被你操遍了……呃！住手！”  
被你掐捏胸肌，男人嘴上反对，但依旧按着你的手掌抚摸自己。  
“诺曼啊，你能不能把奶子锻炼到D CUP那么大？”  
“又，又想干嘛……”  
“埋胸啊，像这样咬你的奶子啊。”  
不懈的锻炼，已经让他的胸肌逐渐成型，淡粉色的乳头被你轻咬，立刻变得硬挺深红，你还是没舍得用乳钉贯穿这美好的小玩意儿，自然才是最美妙的。  
“唔……我试试……”  
听到他答应你，你立刻放过他饱经蹂躏的凸起，帮他找起衣服。  
“你还要穿休闲装回去吗？”  
“我没有别的衣服穿了！”  
他恼怒地念叨你。  
“你辞职时退回来的制服西装，还在衣柜里呢。”  
“你没处理掉？！”  
“舍不得！你都离职了，说不定这辈子再也没有交集……看到你的衣服，就仿佛看到了你。”  
想起当时的情形，你又有点后怕，差点就彻底错过了他，错过眼前让你心动、让你牵挂的男人。  
“我居然没注意到你对我的心思。只沉浸在自己的悲伤中……”  
“我是单恋你，注定没有结果的……”  
“现在不一样。我知道你对我的想法，我爱上你了……再说……你把我弄成这样，要负责。”  
男人的表情戏谑，却还是带了点羞涩。  
“可别后悔，我要囚禁你，凌辱你。”  
“和现在有什么区别！”  
男人不满地吐槽你。  
取来密封袋里的成套西装，你递给他短袜和袜夹。  
你专注地看着他蹲下，在小腿肚上扣好袜夹，又一件一件套上衣服。换好衣服，你看他照镜子整理领口，男人的圆臀包裹在西裤里，美好的臀型勾得你向他伸出了罪恶之手。  
“啊！你为什么总喜欢摸我屁股！”  
低吼着试图躲过你的性骚扰，但男人的身躯已经成为你的所有物，随时可以为你切换到性交状态。  
你握住他的手腕，抬过他头顶，摁在更衣柜上，低头吻他的锁骨。男人的身体已经极为敏感，被你的唇轻轻触碰，皮肤开始泛起粉潮。  
用大腿挤压摩擦他的软物，你感觉得到，那柔软肉团逐渐醒来。  
诺曼条件反射地迎合你，变得情欲满溢。  
拉下他的西裤拉链，你掏出他已开始变硬的肉茎，轻轻摩擦它。  
“早就想对你做这种事情了！你穿西装好帅……”  
“又，又开始了……弄我吧。”  
认命地放松自己，男人准备享受一次离别前的欢愉。  
“帮你射一次？”  
“嗯……唔！”  
被你口腔含进，他只能抬手捂着嘴巴，拼命阻止自己发出呻吟声。在你的办公室和你做爱，有偷情的感觉，让他更加害羞紧张。  
感受到他的紧张情绪，你觉得他分外可爱，继续努力侍弄他的弱点。你从来没有成功吞下他巨大的粗物，每次都只能吮含顶端，用舌舔舐那条细细沟壑。  
你的男人那里最为敏感，再加上你轻捏柔软蛋囊，又腾出手指插进他裤裆里，按压他的会阴处，没几分钟他就缴械投降了。  
起身吻他，男人的眼眶湿湿的，泛着红，被你喂过太多次，毫不犹豫地与你深吻，他吞下自己的精液。  
真的被自己弄坏了啊，诺曼杰登。你感慨地想。

陌生的城市，陌生的咖啡厅。  
阳伞下的你，看着手机待机屏保照片——熟睡中的诺曼。  
不该对他如此沉迷……原本打算等他状态好转些，就趁早和他断了关系。但感情和欲望难以控制，扪心自问，自己居然如此深爱他。  
越纠结这些问题，你越发思念他。  
男人的笑容总是略带苦涩，浅粉唇瓣软薄，他一露出孤寂微笑，你就忍不住不停亲吻他。回忆指尖画过他肌肤的触感，掌中颤动的腰肢，发烫身躯纠缠你，汗水混着泪水自他脸庞滑落到床上，浅透的眸子眯了，满溢欲望看你——他和你交颈缠绵的点滴细节，令你更想念他的一切。  
想立刻抱着他，向他述说自己对他的渴望与珍爱。  
忆着他和你共事那段时光，你在宾馆睡去。  
梦到和他的第一次见面的那天，他向你报到，嗓音清澈柔软，就像他的性格。  
和他熟了些，你发觉他并不像你想象中那样冷漠疏远，相反他的本性十分炽热执着。但他心里似乎埋藏了许多事情，不想让你知道的事情。  
深入接触他，你对他的品格有了更深刻的认识。正直，坚强，充满正义感。这也是让你爱上他的原因之一。但接受实验中的他，痛苦虚弱的模样也让你无法扔下他。  
你承认自己有些施虐倾向，但你不希望他因为难捱的精神和身体上的虐待而露出痛苦表情——这表情应该在极致的快乐过程中生理性浮现。  
自回忆的梦中醒来，你越发担忧诺曼。看了会议安排，你紧急提交了机票改签申请，散会后，奔向你心爱的人。  
你也没有提前告诉他，想突击检查一下，你离开一星期，他到底怎么样。  
一开门，小黑已经冲到门口迎接你了，喵喵叫着绕着你的脚边转，抱起来揉了它一阵子，你看了看猫食盆，半满，水盆也是满的。连鸽子食盆都装满了谷粒。你出门这几天，诺曼倒是有好好照顾它们。  
但一走进厨房，你差点被同居男友气昏。  
他又趴在餐桌上，手旁扔了空的伏特加瓶子，手里还握着一瓶。  
“你怎么喝这么多酒！”  
“嗯？你回来了……不是明天的飞机吗？”  
男人醉醺醺的侧过头，醉意朦胧的狭长凤眼湿漉漉地望你。  
一瞬间你被他的醉眼又戳中了心房，但依旧忍不住吼他。  
“让你自己在家我很担心，改签了机票。幸亏提前回来了！身体才好些！你又酗酒了？！”  
“我想你……我整个身体都变空了……药……只有药……但我不能再碰它……所以还是伏特加……嗯……”  
“笨蛋！”  
把他扶到床上，他扯着你手腕不让你离开。  
“我去冲个澡，你乖一点！你不会又想吐了吧？！”  
“不想吐……想你……”  
“老实一会，我马上回来。数一千个数字。”  
“嗯……”他乖乖的闭眼，开始混乱地念起数字。  
等你洗完回来，他已经念到一万多，你要被醉鬼气笑了，揪他脸颊训斥他。  
“你怎么能从一位数跳到五位数的？！”  
“早点念完，你就早点回来了……”  
“你的聪明脑袋是不是变成酒腌黑加仑了？清醒一点！”  
“不能……抱我……”  
他扯掉你的浴袍，用自己赤裸发烫的身体贴上你的，然后被刚洗完澡、凉嗖嗖的你冰到，男人哆嗦了一下。  
“你都醉成这个鬼样了，还能硬起来吗？”  
你径直摸上他的软物，他哼唧了一声，把自己送到你手里。  
“可真是……天赋过人。”  
你熟练地轻捏他的热物，没两下就硬了。  
“这几天你自慰过吗？”  
“嗯，前天自己弄了一次……但……没有你弄得舒服……”  
男人的回答让你满意，他终于不再压抑自己欲望，自己解决性冲动，但你打算继续欺负他。  
“居然偷偷喝醉成这样，要惩罚你。”  
“哈啊……又要……对我做什么？”  
从你的玩具箱里翻到一个小小的硅胶环扣，你展示给他看。  
“禁止射精。别看它这么小，还带震动按摩呢。”  
“不……”  
他扭着身体想要远离那小小的物件，却被你轻易按住。  
“别怕，这东西专门设计用来限制男性射精的，压住输精管控制，不会弄伤你。”  
说罢，你撑开硅胶环，套上他的弱点，牢牢卡在肉柱底端。  
“住手……啊啊啊……”  
微小的震动器开启，男人反抗的声音突然变成快意的浪吟。  
“前面处理完毕，后面也要爽一把。嗯，增加乐趣？”  
翻出另一个玩具，你拆出附带的油膏，上面写了几个暧昧的小字。  
挖了一点，你掀开他的双腿，抹在他狭小入口处。但那深粉色入口不停蠕动，又激发了你的玩心。  
指尖轻松插进入口，男性的后穴已被你调教到习惯性吞进手指。压住他的腺体涂抹油膏，你怕不够量，又仔细在他肠壁上涂了一遍。  
没两分钟，诺曼的呼吸愈发急促，难耐地扭动身体。  
药性生效了。男人自行伸了手指抠挖后穴，试图满足自己。  
淫靡媚丽的景色。  
男人斜靠在床上，醉酒的脸庞潮红，眼睛迷蒙失焦，大张着双腿，一手握着自己被限制的硬物撸动，另一只手的手指已经被后穴吞进去两根。  
“太漂亮了……诺曼。”  
他的淫欲模样让你无法忍耐，准备好了玩具，拽出他的手指，不等他扩张完毕，径直打开了他的身体。  
男人的入口和腔肉已经软到要溶解，脑髓更是只剩下交尾冲动，急不可耐地吞进你戴着的玩具。  
你按下遥控器，男人体内的玩具突然振动，敏感的前列腺受到直接袭击。加上你挺腰进出他，更是让他濒临崩溃。  
“不要……不……”  
诺曼痛苦不堪，轻微挣扎，握住你的手腕，仿佛无法忍受。  
你怕弄伤他，立刻停手。  
“好痒……不要停……我那里，呃……”  
你简直哭笑不得，摇着腰进入他。  
男人彻底堕落成只想获得性快乐的肉块，隔几分钟绷紧身体，攀上极点。持续不断的前列腺高潮，让他完全失去了清醒神智。  
“不……又要来了……呃……”  
酒精和媚药的双重作用，让男人一次又一次攀上干性高潮的顶峰，哀叫到嗓音嘶哑。你都数不清他到底登顶了几次，男人的长腿勉强缠在你腰上，但他瞳孔都散了，浅眸泡在止不住的生理泪水中，没有理智，只能徒劳的张着口竭力喘息。  
但你完全不给他恢复的机会，加大玩具功率，继续捅弄他。  
“不要……啊……不要……”  
你狠狠地捣进他，恶意磨擦他的弱点，多次高潮过的男人已经化成一滩欲望液体，哭喊着混乱摇头，妄图求你放过自己。但你这次已经下定决心，要看看他沉湎情欲、直到崩坏的模样。  
“求你……我想……射出来……”  
男人无处安放的手，颤抖着握紧自己的肉柱。  
“自己撸出来。”  
你给他解开束缚性器的环扣，还没等他自己撸动，硬柱失控地喷泄出白色体液。  
男人身体绷紧挺直，一瞬间的释放快感，让他彻底跨过了那条界线，吐着舌头，寻求更强烈的欲望。  
“舒服……嗯，还要……”  
混沌地用手指在自己腹部涂抹黏白的精液，男人眼里含泪，眼神媚软，张着口痴痴望着你。  
你揉摸那又粉又软的唇瓣，他立刻咬住你的指节，吮吸不止，充满欲求等待你。  
你彻底满足了他，将他变成你的所有物。

“我，我昨晚……是什么鬼样子！！”  
清早，酒醒的他，如常哀嚎。  
“好吃的样子。你还记得射了几次吗？”  
“不，数不清……”  
你掀起被单，让他看自己身上、床上的点点痕迹。  
“要我形容一下你翘着屁股、浪叫着让我再深点的模样吗？”  
想起他浪荡样子，你觉得自己快流鼻血了。  
“住口！你都说出来了！！”  
男人羞愤，脸庞涨红。  
太美好了。你忍不住又搂住他，亲吻那抱怨不休的软唇，男人的身体反射性回应你。  
“唔……我要报复你……”  
男人嘟嘟囔囔，抬起你的腿，试探着进入你。  
“好湿，我记得昨晚没有插进你，居然这么轻松就进来了……原来你上我真的也有快感？”  
“废话！看你自慰我更兴奋！”  
“你，你一天到晚只想玩我！”  
抬起你的一条腿架在肩膀上，他扶起你臀部捣弄，动作又猛又烈，赌着气带了小情绪和你做爱。  
你很少用过这种体位和他做，这会耗费他大量的气力。  
男人发烫的身体贴住你的胸口，手掌托住你的臀。他很有技巧地摩擦你那一点，就像你对他的身体了如指掌一样，他对你身体也再清楚不过。  
微光下，他被泪水浸润的眼球仿佛月光石般莹亮，而这宝石，正映着你的身影。  
被他带来的愉快感觉浸没，你搂紧他的脖颈，在他耳边断断续续表白。  
“诺曼……爱你，我的诺曼……”  
埋首在你发际，男人用更加强烈的行动回应你，直到你们同时登上极顶。

你反对诺曼回到执法部门工作，怎么可能忍心看到他再受到不同的伤害？  
虽然嘲笑你对自己过保护，他却听从了你的劝阻。商量了一阵子后，他决定发挥自己料理方面特长，开个餐饮店。  
物色半天，你们最后买下了他公寓楼下的一间门面房，改造成带了简餐的咖啡厅。  
他几乎毫不犹豫地起了店名——RAIN。  
诺曼·杰登的退休再就业计划正式启动。  
“诺曼，这个要挂上去。”  
店内的装饰装修都由你们亲力亲为，包括精心挑选的装饰品。  
“让开，我来。”  
身材高挑的男人自告奋勇。  
“你连下个台阶都会绊倒，还是我干吧。”  
你看着穿了工装，蹭了一身油漆的他，禁不住笑了。  
“污蔑！要不是你……”  
“我怎么啦？”  
得意地看他羞愤表情，你料他不敢说出为什么当时会在商场绊倒。  
“真他妈被你吃得死死。”  
诺曼气呼呼地嘟囔，帮你扶着梯子。  
“高度怎么样？”  
站在梯子上，你转头问他。  
没料到他突然踮脚吻你。  
多次见识过你们不分场合的恩爱亲吻，店员们窃笑着装作没看见，纷纷做自己手头的活计去了。  
在你俩和店员们的努力下，咖啡厅顺利开张。  
你果然没有错误估计，诺曼的料理手艺比你预料的还要受到人们欢迎。他独创的面包、特制的咖啡，加上温馨的店内装潢，让回头客络绎不绝。  
特别是由他自创、和店铺同名的黑麦面包，初入口有点苦涩，但与他特调的美式咖啡搭配食用，却有一种意外的甘甜口感。况且还有老板亲手烤制的可口小点心随机赠送，更让大家格外期待。  
为了等到神出鬼没的老板一杯特调咖啡加自制点心，客人们撞运气地在店里就餐。  
但他们不会想到，苦苦等待的老板正在顶层公寓卧室里，被你压在身下。  
诺曼窒息般的哀叫，然后用自己的一切填满了你。  
“把药停了吧……”  
气喘吁吁地玩弄你耳边的碎发，男人突然出声问你。  
“行啊。”  
你果断回答他，摸着他肌肉凸显的上臂，揉捏他结实的胸肌，被你护着，又勤于锻炼，他可真是健康又健壮了。  
“真的吗？我想……和你留下后代……可是我……”  
男人的眼神突然亮了，没料到你的回答如此干脆，他连话语都吞吐了。  
“我也想生下小杰登呢。不过……”  
“什么？”  
“要操你可就麻烦多了。万一被孩子看到父亲这么淫乱妩媚的样子……就像现在……”  
“瞎扯……呃啊啊！”  
被你逼上高潮，他的意识一瞬间空白了。  
你迅速拿过手机，拍下了他的极顶表情。  
“不要……拍……好羞耻……”  
用手指虚虚地捂住眼睛，男性羞赧抗议。但一切反抗都是徒劳，他已沦为你的猎物。  
“你很完美。不论是外表还是性格。更难得的，你有牺牲精神。”  
暂时放过他，你趴在他胸口揉他厚实许多的胸肌，边夸奖，边不住的调笑他。  
“除了聪明的脑袋，你这里也很棒，那里更棒……”  
“是吗？评价太高了。我会让你满意的。”  
翻身压住你，他用自己彻底满足了你。  
前FBI探员，诺曼·杰登，他的“Rain”，和他的爱情一起，成为这城市一颗平凡而闪亮的宝石。


	3. GB番外车。R级，被推ver涩图的配文。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 色图见推特。

前FBI探员诺曼杰登，衣服被脱光垫在身下，领带也捆了手腕压过头顶。用来止痛和压制ARI副作用的药剂，在男人帅气英朗的脸旁流淌着。  
床单上洇了一片蓝，瓶子里余下的那些，还发散着幽幽蓝光。  
他的表情迷惑茫然，似乎在努力思索自己目前的处境，以及为什么会落到这个地步。  
毕竟被夺走自由、双腿大张，一副等待别人侵犯的姿态，任谁都会迷惑不安的。  
但他没有反抗，也失去了反抗的力量。  
吸入的药剂正在发挥多余效用，让他柔嫩敏感的物件颤抖挺立，吐出透明汁液。  
男人全部意识和注意力都聚集在被人用手指侵入中的后穴。  
你用指尖将混了催情剂的辣感润滑剂推进男人隐秘的部位涂抹按摩。  
经常被你使用，那里已经习惯吞进各种异物。不需要过度润滑，替代手指的粗长物件便轻易埋了进去。  
感觉到你用玩具压在那颗浅浅的敏感上，男人反射呻吟，嗓音居然有点妩媚。  
他可不是因为酗酒才变成这个样子。  
事情发生的太突然，前探员背着你偷偷接了任务，使用ARI的时候被你抓个正着。  
也是凑巧，案发现场在酒店的另一栋塔楼内，同天你在酒店的三层宴会厅应酬。  
这家环境不错，干脆订间房让诺曼过来一起享受？  
你刚走到前台下了单，却听见慌张路过的服务员说勘察凶案现场的居然不是CSI，而是个大白天戴墨镜的FBI，人还神叨叨的，你立刻警觉了，打开手机发短信给你的恋人。  
等了五分钟，没有回复——平常他都会秒回给你。  
打开定位，代表诺曼的蓝点，和你自己所在位置的红点，在地图上重合。  
问了案发位置，你匆匆离开会场。  
现场在隔壁楼栋，门口只有几名警察，拉起一条禁止进入的黄色警戒线，你掏出工作卡，他们立刻让开了路。  
高跟鞋踩在长毛地毯上毫无声息，蹲在茶几前比比划划的男人根本没听见你走到他背后。直到他起身，念叨着ARI，报告完成。  
等他摘下墨镜，你趁他转身，果断偷袭他，搂紧他的肩膀恶狠狠吻上去。  
挣扎了一下，发觉是你，诺曼立刻放松下来，熟稔地任你卷了他的舌缠吻他。等他身体软到几乎全靠在你身上，你才放过他。  
浅粉薄唇被你惩罚性咬吻，已经染了你唇膏色泽，眼眶里汪着泪，平日里淡漠澄透的灰蓝眸子居然满溢着欲望。也难怪他现出情动的征兆，诺曼的身体在你经年累月玩弄下，已经变得非常敏感。  
蓦然看到他的鼻下还有一丝浅蓝色的痕迹，你一下子怒炸了，他居然又带了那个药！居然又用了！  
气得头疼，你皮笑肉不笑地问他收工了没有。  
太熟悉你的表情，诺曼直觉大事不妙，抬手握你手指，边夸你今天穿了长裙美丽动人，边捏你指尖试图哄你开心。  
这点小花样怎么可能骗得到你？  
况且早上出门前还是他帮你拉上长裙礼服的背后拉链，那时他已经夸过一番了。  
你决定要好好收拾他一顿。挽住他的手臂，你扯着他走向刑场。  
一脸茫然地被你推倒在大床上，男人看着你解开自己衣服，抽走领带。  
把他衣服扒个精光，垫在他身下，你用领带松松地捆了他手腕，压在他脑后。  
知道你又要开始玩弄自己了，诺曼配合地躺平等待你帮他清理准备。但他太天真了，还不知道在等着他的是什么。  
你经常和他在外面玩，出门时包包里常备玩具、也带了那种药，但你很少对他用那些催情剂，但这次真的被他气坏了，所以你这次决定对他来点狠的。  
药物有很多颜色，你觉得好看，买了蓝色的那款。你从他上衣兜里掏出装满蓝色药剂的细长玻璃瓶，倒出来大半，只留了覆盖瓶底的微量，转身背着他，倒进了催情药，摇匀。  
你用瓶子敲他脑门、恐吓他，让他把这一瓶全喝下去。  
他用的药物每次只吸一丁点，就已经让他轻易抑制ARI带来的痛苦，一整瓶下去，不知道自己会变成什么样子。  
眼神透出怯意，他摇着头乞求你放过自己，男人扭动身体想要逃离。  
略用了点擒拿手法按住他，你捏紧他下巴，逼他舔了点蓝色液体。他表情抗拒，但他知道你不会伤害自己，便蹙着眉头勉强沾了一点在舌尖。怕药效不够，你又捏住诺曼高挺的鼻子，强迫他吸了一些。  
摄入的量还是太少了，你等了几分钟，见他没什么变化，索性抬起他的腿，把已经捂热的瓶口捅进他身体。  
诺曼乱踢了两下没挣开你，反而被箍住大腿。你用力咬住他胸口的乳粒，赌着气在他胸肌腹肌上一阵乱啃，狠狠掐他圆弹的屁股，闹得他哀叫着求你轻点对他。  
直到你轻吻他柱顶时，男人才放弃了挣扎，开始享受你对他的服务。  
狠心地用束环套住他的根部限制他倾泻，你揉着他的软囊，扒拉那两颗圆圆的男性器官戏耍。  
趁他注意力分散，你抽过枕头垫在他臀下，盯着他湿漉漉的穴口吞吐瓶身。蓝色液体缓慢被他身体吸收，等瓶内药液下去大半，你才拔出异物。  
这下子药效终于发作了，他的身体彻底沦陷，饥渴地想要得到你抚慰。诺曼挣扎抬身向你索吻，吐着舌尖，格外色情。  
咬了一下他的舌尖，男人吃痛哼唧，却舍不得放开你的唇，平日就喜欢接吻的男人，与你缠吻到无法分离。  
说实话，你的吻技也是被他磨练出来的。  
人前正经带点顽皮、但总有些疏远距离的前FBI探员，与你确定了关系后，私下跟你相处时热切又黏人，反差大到让你吃惊。  
但他所有模样，都是你最喜欢的，就像现在，他白嫩皮肤泛了粉色情潮，丰满胸肌在你臂上磨蹭，舌尖舔到他上颚时，男人哀哼着将自己的身体贴向你，用他那被你触碰到就会变得硬立的巨物在你光滑大腿上压蹭。  
你故意忽略他需要继续服务的硬涨柱体，转而啃他颤抖喉结，在他颈上刻下你的齿痕，你推开他，观察他现在的样子。  
瘫躺的男人，粉红乳尖被你吮得肿立，胸腹上还沾着你浅红唇膏痕印，仿佛什么性虐现场。  
被欺侮的一方神情却非常享受，又挺着腰身向你眼前凑。他的胸肌已经非常可观了，坚持锻炼才恢复健康，居然又不顾自身安危使用ARI系统？你想到这点又有点冒火。  
他皮肤白，又是容易泛红留痕体质，你指甲在他肩上不小心刮到的地方，已经泛起了红印。  
翘臀上的指痕也该红肿了吧？帮他润滑扩张，你心里生了海啸般的欲望，抬起他的腿扯住，用玩具刺穿了他。  
被你狠狠捅了几下，男人性奋得说不出话，连眼神都涣散了，只剩呜呜啊啊浪叫的本能。你看着他长腿在你腰间盘紧，自发扭动腰肢，用身体吞吐你戴着的玩具。在药效作用下，他被一次又一次的干性高潮浸染，完全失去理智，变成只知道享受性爱快乐的肉块。  
双手被领带拴在一起，他勉强抬起还戴着手套的右手，握住自己的硬物上下撸动。但卡在茎根的束环让他不能随心所欲发泄，只能徒劳地用皮质硬物摩擦娇嫩的巨大物件。  
怕他伤到自己，你帮他解开束环，桎梏许久的射精冲动侵袭了他，男人吐着舌头攀上高潮，嘶哑呻吟翻着眼珠抽搐身体，最后化成一滩水。  
你掰开他紧捏自己弱点的右手，手套掌心里满满的全是他的微白精液。你看他性器依旧硬得不像话，决定再让他去一次。  
扯住男人手腕按回他头顶，你跪在床上细细地帮他揉撸滚烫的肉物。他前后的弱点全在你控制之下了，兴奋的男人扭着腰迎合你，他美好柔软的屁股在你腿上压紧、复又抬起。  
可真是把他玩的过度了，不过他倒是挺开心的。  
手机铃声突然响起，是诺曼的。屏幕上赫然显示着局里的电话号码。  
见你摸起他的手机，男人恢复了些微理智。  
怕你和他正在做的事被对方察觉到，他用沾着自己体液的手套的指节塞进齿缝中咬紧，试图把呜咽声压回去，但浓白体液飞溅在自己腹部时，男人再也控制不住的生理性泪水，随着身体律动节奏流满脸庞。  
杰登在忙，不方便接电话。你们让他做的事，不要再让我发现第二次。  
一边回答对方，你又报复地狠狠抬了腰。  
男人差点叫出声，用尽残余气力咬紧手套堵回声音。挂断电话，你扯开他咬着的物件，听他含含糊糊的抱怨声。  
手套弄脏了。他带着哭过后的鼻音嘟囔。  
反正我会给你处理的，你可要好好享受。你倒是还有心情看手套？  
你拔出玩具、反手扯掉他的手套随意一丢，抱住还在情欲余韵中的男人。  
一米九的大男人，软弱无力依赖着你的状态，让你爱恋不已。  
好想折断你的手臂和双腿，让你无法离开我，只能依赖我。  
你还想给我把屎把尿吗？男人累得昏昏沉沉睁不开眼睛，还努力反驳你。  
我愿意，是你的话，我愿意看顾你一生。  
你的告白落在男人耳畔。  
唇角扯出一丝微笑，男人抽了抽鼻子，热腾腾的身体缩进你怀里，紧紧贴住你。  
你别想扔下我了。


End file.
